Sin Fronteras
by LeidiUchihaHaruno
Summary: La ausencia de una persona amada puede causar grandes sufrimientos.Lo que antes los unía como lazos de amistad o de hermandad ahora solo era un lazo de profundo. Dicen, que mas allá de la muerte existe algo que une a las personas y que no los separa.Un sentimiento que puede sobrepasar todo,cualquier adversidad,cualquier dolor, cualquier odio o venganza,un amor que es sin fronteras.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia basada en mi one-shot** **Lágrimas de Sangre** **. Para poder seguir el trama y ritmo de la misma debes de leer primero el one-shot para que puedas guiarte.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: muerte de un personaje.**

 **Cursiva: pensamientos en el flash back.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tú, Sasuke. Lloraras lágrimas de sangre por su partida. Has perdido lo que alguna vez fue valioso para y no lo sabias, tú y naruto se encargaron de arrebatarle su vida, y de ahora en adelante…Su recuerdo será una tortura, su sonrisa tu perdición, su muerte tu dolor y su partida generara en ti un doloroso recuerdo imposible de superar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dicen que la pérdida y ausencia de una persona significativa y amada puede ocasionarte infinidades de sentimientos, como soledad y tristeza. En este caso, no era la diferencia a ambos les había afectado de manera rotunda su muerte.

Pero también dicen, que más allá de la muerte existe algo que une a las personas y que no los separa. Un sentimiento que puede sobrepasar todo, cualquier adversidad, cualquier dolor, cualquier odio o venganza, un amor que es _**sin fronteras.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doloroso Recuerdo**

El día en konoha se encontraba nublado, oscuro y frio…muy frio. Como si el cielo sintiera tristeza y dolor. Sus calles ya reconstruidas se encontraban un poco desoladas debido a la posible tormenta que se acercaba. El viento era fuerte, de tal manera que mecía de manera brusca las hojas de los árboles que adornaban konoha.

Mirando desde el balcón de su departamento se encontraba el dueño de unos ojos azabaches, tan oscuros, tan fríos, tan distantes…tan solos. Miraba con expresión neutra hacia el cielo, pero si lo mirabas detenidamente se podía encontrar tristeza, soledad, dolor y sufrimiento. Si sufrimiento, eso era lo que rodeaba ahora a Sasuke Uchiha.

El día se encontraba como ese… ese día tan significativo, trágico y doloroso para él. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza tensando su mandíbula. Le dio un golpe al marco de su balcón e inmediatamente el recuerdo vino a él.

 **Flash back.**

-vuelve…vuelve-repetía constantemente. Pero era en vano, quería que ella despertara, que abriera sus ojos, quería que todo fuera una pesadilla. Si… una maldita y estúpida pesadilla. Pero la realidad lo golpeaba a cada instante, cada vez que la llamaba y no contestaba, cada vez que pedía que abriera los ojos y en vano eran sus palabras, pues sabía que ella nunca jamás los abriría de nuevo.

Se reusaba tanto a soltarla, esperando que un milagro se apiadara de él. No dejaba que se acercaran, no…no quería que se acercaran a ellos. Quería… ¿Qué quería?... Quería que ella despertara, que lo mirara con esos ojos verdes que siempre le han gustado y llamado tanto la atención, que lo llame de nuevo Sasuke-kun. Pero no, no es así… le duele. Siente que ella se ha llevado su vida con su partida y eso simplemente hace que se sientas más solo que nunca. Su mirada negra se pasea una y otra vez por ella detallándola…mirándola. Meciéndose de vez en cuando con ella entre sus brazos, llorando y aclamando un milagro, meciéndose como si ella fuera una niña tratando de dormirla.

-sakura…-susurra.- sakura… abre los ojos…-acaricia su mejilla con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra la tiene apegada y aferrada a su cuerpo.

-ábrelos…- repite.- vamos….molestia…- duele y mucho. Siente como la opresión del pecho hace que su voz salga ronca…quebrada.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

No lo sabes

No sabe cuánto exactamente pero eso no le importa. No, le da igual el tiempo que lleva con ella entre sus brazos apreciándola, mirándola y rogando a los cielos que despierte.

-kami.-pide. No, ya no pide. Es más una súplica…suplica que espera ser escuchada

-Sasuke…-escucha como le habla Tsunade.- tienes que soltarla.- le pide.

-no…-niega con su cabeza.- déjame…-la aprieta más contra su cuerpo si es posible. Tsunade lo mira con pena. Nunca pensó ver así a Sasuke Uchiha, sabía que el poseía lazos de amistad hacia sus compañeros aunque se negara a aceptarlo. Pero, su actitud ante la muerte de sakura la había dejado impactada y petrificada. A ella le dolía, y como no dolerle. Sakura había sido su alumna, su discípula y más que eso…era como su hija. Al llegar y verla tendida entre los brazos del Uchiha muerta había sido la peor visión que había tenido en su vida. Más que la muerte de su hermano y prometido. Ella que estaba tan llena de vida, tan vivaz, alegre, atenta, cariñosa…tan dispuesta a todo…ahora estaba muerta. Solo Kami sabía las ganas que tenia de asesinar a esos idiotas en cuando llego, pero la tristeza y el dolor eran tan inmensos que apenas y podía moverse. Sus piernas le temblaban y se sentía débil, acumulación de la batalla y más aún del impacto al verla allí tendida…muerta

Más de una vez intento acercarse al cuerpo de su alumna, pero simplemente no podía. Y era que Sasuke, a cada intento que ella hacia el la aferraba más a su cuerpo dando claros inicios de que no la sortaria y no permitiría que nadie se le acercara. Esa reacción la abrumo, ¿para qué aferrase a algo que ya había perdido? Pero al verlo llorar lágrimas de sangre por ella fue lo que la desconcertó más, jamás pensó ver tal cosa. Sabía que esa acción solo podía salir a flote cuando un Uchiha estaba enamorado profundamente y para ella, que él estuviese enamorado de su alumna había sido una novedad. Pero, ya era tarde. Muy tarde para demostrar esos sentimientos. Sintió pena por él, tal vez porque quizás y ese sería siempre su destino perder a todas las personas que amaba, en parte lo entendía ella también había perdido en su vida a las personas que más amaba y ahora, la perdida de sakura no era la excepción. Extrañaría tanto a esa niña más que a cualquier otra cosa.

-ay que regresar…debemos...-su voz se quebró- debemos darle sepultura.

-¡dije que no!- exclamo Sasuke. La reacción del Uchiha la abrumo aún más, si se podría decir, parecía un niño...un niño encaprichado al que se le había arrebatado un tesoro preciado y ahora se rehusaba a dejarlo. Un niño, el cual el mismo se encargó de arrebatar su tesoro y que ahora sin duda lamenta, llora y sufre su perdida. Tsunade solo atino a cerrar su puño y apretarlo con fuerza, esa situación no llegaría a nada, era doloroso ella lo sabía. Pero en cualquier momento debían regresar debían aceptar la realidad les gustara o no, aunque en el fondo de su corazón lo que más deseaba ella era que su alumna viviera. Que regresaran todos juntos a konoha a reconstruir la aldea.

-sakura…mírame…vamos… ¡maldición!-exclamo por milésima vez el pelinegro, sentía como la desesperación lo consumía cada vez más. Quería que ella despertara tan difícil era. Pero nada pasaba. Ella no habría sus ojos, no escuchaba, pero sobre todo no le respondía.

¿Es que caso aún no te has dado cuenta? Sintió como hablo su subconsciente.

Está muerta. le recalcaba cada palabra y amargas lágrimas caen de nuevo de su rostro. Tú la mataste.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar pero como cualquier ocasión la resignación termino por llegar cuando pasadas las horas ella seguía en la misma situación. Solo allí entendió de una vez que no había solución, que ya no había excusas ni escapatoria. La hora de la verdad había llegado debían irse, debían regresar y esta vez con ella muerta entre sus brazos. Debió acepta la realidad aunque parezca cruel y dolorosa. Es la única realidad que existe

Tu realidad, la realidad de Sasuke Uchiha.

Por eso no se reusó cuando naruto se posó junto a él y te dijo que era hora de marcharse, después de todo ya nada podrían hacer. Nada que la regresara y que hiciera que ella estuviese con ustedes de nuevo. Pasado un tiempo en la posición que se encontraban decidieron regresar a konoha, o lo que quedaba de ella. Sasuke, había cargado con sakura en todo el trayecto. Naruto había pedido para llevarla e incluso kakashi pero no, él se reusaba a soltarla. La apretaba con fuerza y la cargaba como si fuera una niña.

Cada paso, cada segundo e instante sus ojos no se separaban del cuerpo inerte de la peli rosa, se había reusado a que la cubrieran. Sabía que Tsunade tenía su mirada fija en él, ella también había querido llevarla pero el, encaprichado no quiso. No quería entregarla. Naruto caminaba silencioso a su lado, los demás iban tras ellos en silencio. Un silencio tan comunicativo a la vez, que decía tanto. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, cada uno lamentado la perdida tan significativa y cada uno sumido en su propio dolor.

Nunca se les había hecho tan largo un viaje. Pero este era distinto a todos.

Si

Muy distinto ¿verdad?

Distinto, porque el regresaba a su aldea.

Distinto, porque él se sentía extraño.

Distinto, porque sabía que ella ya no lo iba a recibir con un ¡bienvenido de vuelta, Sasuke-kun!

Distinto, porque ahora la lleva entre sus brazos muerta

Muerta, sin vida…sin posibilidad.

Te sientes distinto, ¿verdad? Sasuke.

El trayecto termino, y con ello debía ceder su cuerpo. Tsunade se posiciono frente a él estirando sus brazos dándole a entender que le diera ahora su turno, ahora le tocaba a ella cargarla y encargarse del resto. Los ojos azabaches se posaron una vez más en ese cuerpo pálido, frio y cubierto de sangre. La apretó contra si un segundo y luego a regañadientes se la entregó a Tsunade. Y sin más de nuevo la soledad se apodero de él, haciendo que se sintiera frio…frio y solo…solo de nuevo.

-nos vemos dentro de 3 horas en el panteón…-la voz de Tsunade era tan poco audible, tan falta de vida, tan llena de dolor que apenas y podía articular palabras. Ante la mirada atenta de todos se marchó de allí con el cuerpo sin vida de su alumna…alumna que extrañaría toda su vida.

Tsunade al ubicarse en una de las pequeñas casas reconstruidas acostó a sakura en una camilla. Nunca en su vida le había dolido tanto una situación como esta, según para ella lo más doloroso era lo que le había tocado, debía alistarla para su funeral y nada dolía más que eso. Ella ni siquiera había alistado a su hermano a Dan para su sepulcro, pero ahora era todo tan distinto. Ahora le tocaba a ella alistar y arreglar a quien una vez considero como su hija, sin sus padres vivos le correspondía a ella cuidar y velar por sakura pero había fallado, ahora ella estaba muerta y podría reunirse con ellos. Había faltado a su promesa y lo menos que podía hacer era preparar todo aunque fuera lo más doloroso que había hecho.

Miro detenidamente una vez más el cuerpo inerte de la peli rosa sobre la camilla y los recuerdos de esa dulce niña invadieron su mente.

Por favor, permítame ser su alumna.

La decisión con la que lo había dicho la animo tanto que no dudo un segundo en aceptar, sabía que ella no poseía ningún poder de línea sucesoria pero esa niña poseía algo que nadie tenía. Un control exacto de chakra único que superaba incluso el de ella si se pulía. Era una joya en bruto y ella la aria brillar.

¡Sí! Tsunade-sama lo he conseguido.- exclamo con euforia al reavivar el pez

Tsunade, la operación fue un éxito y todo gracias a Sakura-sama- le había informado un enfermero en cuanto ella llego mal hospital al notificarle de la emergencia. Vio como sakura salía de la sala del quirófano eh inmediatamente se desmayó. Esa tonta, había excedido su uso de chakra pero como se sentía orgullosa de ella

Tsunade-shishou, arigato… por todo. Ha sido mucho para mí.- observo como le extendió un presente el cual era un colgante con una piedra preciosa

Tsunade-sama vamos a salir hoy. Sera solo noche de chicas. –exclamo con alegría alzando su brazo animadamente convenciéndola al instante

-sabes mocosa, eres una mala influencia para mi

-na na Tsunade-sama aquí la mala influencia has sido tú.

Esos y más eran los recuerdos que la invadían. Sakura había crecido tanto con ella, había desarrollado al máximo su potencial era una joven con un futuro por delante, con metas, sueños y ganas de vivir… y ahora…solo estaba allí tendida en la cama muerta. Imágenes repetidas de ella invadieron su mente, riendo, entrenado, aprendiendo, reuniéndose con ella y Shizune. Si, en definitiva sakura se había convertido en una hija para ella, y ahora su pérdida le dolía como a cualquier madre que perdía su hijo. Sus ojos mostraban dolor y sufrimiento al verla postrada allí cubierta de sangre.

Se acercó a ella y coloco sus manos sobre el traje ninja, se dispuso a quitarle la ropa y sus ojos se posaron en esas heridas. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para evitar un grito fuerte.

-sakura- exclamo ahogadamente y lágrimas rodearon sus orbes cafés. Dios, el impacto había sido tan fuerte. No podía permitir que ella estuviera asi, al menos podría hacer algo para cerrarlas, poso sus manos sobre ambas heridas y se dispuso a emanar chakra curativo, cerrando así sus heridas y dejando a la vista el inicio así de dos cicatrices marcadas en su cuerpo en ambos costados. Sintió cuando Shizune entro y se posó a su lado colocando un bold de agua con una esponja sobre una mesita al costado de la cama, retiro las ropas del cuerpo de sakura tomo entre sus manos el recipiente y se dispuso a limpiarla con cuidado, como si de una bebe se tratase.

-pequeña…-susurro con voz cortada-mira como estas, toda sucia y manchada de sangre… eres una terca Perfectamente sabias lo que sucedería si interferías entre ellos…y mira…mira como ha terminado todo… te has ido sakura. Nos has dejado a todos eh incluso a ellos… a quienes querías cuidar y proteger con tu vida…-cada palabra era tan dolorosa, tan significativa para ella, limpiaba de manera lenta y cuidadosa el cuerpo de sakura tal como una madre lo aria con su hijo recién nacido- a la final lo hiciste ¿no? Los protegiste y salvaste a los dos… te convertiste en una hermosa mujer…una mujer fuerte y valiente... no me equivoque en elegirte como alumna...

-Tsunade-sama…-la voz lastimosa de Shizune se sintió a su lado.

-ves Shizune… entiendes ahora lo que una persona por amor es capaz de hacer.- Shizune solo bajo su mirada con dolor expresada en ella. Ella también lamentaba la perdida de sakura le dolía demasiado, de hecho eran muy buenas amigas y su ausencia sería algo que llevaría siempre consigo.

-no lo merecía…-susurro con dolor la pelinegra y una sonrisa irónica salió de los labios de Tsunade captando su atención

-es así…la maldita vida es una ironía. Quien merece vivir es quien muere, y quien no lo merece es quien vive.

-Tsunade…-asombro expreso su voz esta vez. Acaso ella… acaso estaba dando a entender que ¿quién no merecía vivir era Sasuke Uchiha?. Ella también había pensado lo mismo, pero… supongo que esas eran las cosas del destino.

-son las ironías de la vida…-culmino por decir mientras sacaba de un gabinete un vestido- con esto te verás hermosa…sakura.- lo abrió despacio y se lo coloco. Si, en definitiva se veía hermosa y limpia...- ¿ves? Ahora estas aseada, limpia…-su voz se quebró de nuevo- sakura…dios.- y amargas lágrimas cayeron de nuevo- ¿Por qué? Porque tenía que suceder así…- hablo con dolor acariciando con ternura el cabello de la peligrosa y dejando salir a flote todo lo que sentía… lloraba y se sentía en la libertad de hacerlo. Esa niña había dejado un hueco en su vida.

-Tsunade.- shize la miraba con dolor y se acercó a ella posándose a su lado. Tsunade no era el tipo de mujer afectiva pero si algo sabia ella era que necesitaba compañía y apoyo en ese momento.

-mírala Shizune…se ve tan tranquila…

-está en paz Tsunade…

-sakura…- y sin más desahogo todos esos sentimientos encontrados de manera dolorosa ya cumulados que tenia

Ubicándonos con Sasuke quien se encontraba en una de las cabañas donde era ahora la casa de naruto, ambos se preparaban para asistir al funeral de sakura. Ninguno decía anda, ninguno hablaba o tan siquiera se miraban. Preferían evitarse no querían siquiera mirarse, sabían de ante mano que a partir de ese día todo sería distinto, a partir de ahora solo quedarían esos recuerdos dolorosos uniendo lo que una vez unió una amistad o una hermandad.

Ya sabes lo que viene, ¿no?. Sientes como de nuevo esa jodida voz te molesta, está torturándote más aun de lo que ya estas. Te marchas de allí, necesitas prepararte para lo que viene a continuación. Escuchaste como naruto te hablo diciéndote que a donde ibas pero no le importó solo quería estar solo por un instante y recordarla

El tiempo se hizo eterno para los jóvenes chinobis, hasta que pasada las horas ya se encontraban todos allí. En el panteón junto rodeando el ataúd donde esta ella.

Si, ella en un ataúd. Allí esta. Su mirada ónix se posa en ella, en su cuerpo y su rostro. Ahora se encuentra limpia, aseada y hermosa.

Se ve tranquila, serena, en paz…

Se ve hermosa a pesar de estar muerta, con ese vestido largo de color verde agua. Verde que se parecían a sus ojos. Sus ojos ya cerrados para siempre.

Su cabello suelto esparcido alrededor de esa pequeña almohada.

Observa como tiene sus manos entrelazadas debajo de su pecho con varias flores blancas. ¿Lirios?

Sí...

Son lirios flor que ella adoraba y te colocaba en hospital cada vez que te pasaba algo.

A su lado esta naruto quien también la detalla, saben que jamás volverán a verla

Nunca jamás estará con ustedes, lo saben ¿verdad?

Los recuerdos los apoderan una vez más

 _Sasuke-kun…- susurro tu nombre apenada, mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese tono carmesí peculiar en ella_

 _Sasuke-kun, ¿podemos salir?-pidió cuando pasaban por el Gran puente Naruto_

 _-no- respondiste, tú al rechazaste y ella con resignación bajo su cabeza_

 _Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto al verte gemir debido al kunay que sacaste de tu pierna en el bosque de la muerte_

 _-si.- respondiste y luego tapaste su boca para que no continuara hablando_

 _-¿Quién te hizo eso, sakura?- le preguntaste la verla toda herida y con su cabello corto. Sentiste la ira correr por tus venas querías asesinar al que se había atrevido a tocarla_

 _-detente…detente por favor…-te suplico abrazándote por la espalda antes de que le hicieras daño al último ninja del sonido. Al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lograste cesar la sed de venganza que tenias_

 _Sasuke-kun…etto… te he traído manzanas.- te susurro y se dispuso a cortarlas. Te encontrabas en el hospital habías peleado con Itachi y Tsunade te habías acido de su genjutsu_

 _sasuke…no..no te vayas por favor.. Si te vas llévame contigo… yo… yo te amo sasuke-kun y si te vas... para mi será estar sola... onegai..sasuke-kun- pidió en lágrimas al verte partir, mas sin embargo tu a pesar de querer estar a su lado, solo decidiste noquearla no sin antes decirle un "gracias"_

 _sa…¿Sasuke-kun?- inquiero con sorpresa al verte de nuevo luego de más de tres años._

 _Esos y más eran las imágenes de ella que paseaban por su mente. Sakura sonriéndole, extendiéndole la mano, golpeando a naruto, peleando de nuevo los tres en la cuarta guerra, ella llorando, sonrojada. Solo ella estaba en su mente, recordando cada momento vivido a su lado._

 _Naruto- exclamó sakura molesta- ¿Qué haces idiota?- y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza para luego cruzarse de brazos_

 _Iiteee…-lloro naruto sobándose su chichón visible- sakura-chan para ser pequeña golpeas fuerte_

 _-sakura-chan vamos a comer ramen._

 _-está bien, solo dame un minuto.- sonrió, para luego de un segundo salir de su casa- bien vamos._

 _-¿naruto, estas bien?- inquirió preocupada al verte sangrando en la batalla contra haku_

 _Naruto…-susurro- yo...-sus ojos jades derramaban lagrimas- trae a Sasuke, por favor._

 _Gomen, naruto… la próxima te ayudare. Dame tiempo.- te había dicho al irte a ver en el hospital luego de que intentaras traer de regreso a Sasuke, batalla en la cual saliste gravemente lastimado._

 _¡Naruto!.- exclamo al ver que te ibas de la aldea con Jiraya- cuídate ¿sí?- pidio apenada, y no era para menos tú también te ibas y ella quedaría sola._

 _-si.- le respondiste para tranquilizarla- regresare pronto._

 _-lo sé, cuando regreses yo también abre crecido y me abre convertido en una mujer fuerte.- te habló con ánimo y entusiasmo- así podremos traer los dos a Sasuke de vuelta_

 _Naruto… cuentas conmigo- te animo al momento que decidiste hablar con los hokages sobre el destierro de Sasuke. Ella te apoyaba en todo de manera incondicional_

 _Idiota! Eso es una estupidez como vas a ir a tu solo- replico enojada en cuanto le hablaste de ir a hablar con pein. Ella era tan cabezota y preocupada por ti._

 _Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos los tres de nuevo. ¿Sí?- te hablo sonriéndote de manera cariñosa y acariciando tu megilla.- no estarás mas solo, naruto. Y te brazo…abrazo al que tu correspondiste gustoso._

 _Recordabas cada momento y cada instante con ella, cada abrazo, cada golpe, cada misión… cada segundo vivido con ella, que más que una amiga había sido su primer amor y luego se convirtió en su hermana. Esa hermana que kami había puesto en su camino. Las imágenes de ella contigo, junto a ti llorando, luchando, saliendo, conversando, golpeándote era lo que invadía su mente en ese momento._

 _Nee… kakashi sensei llego tarde de nuevo.- reclamo molesta colocando sus manos en la cintura en modo de jarra_

 _-gomen…- respondiste mirándola con resignación.- empecemos._

 _-kakshi, eres un pervertido.- te apunto con su dedo al ver en tus manos el icha icha_

 _-no es perversión, es producción.- respondiste con tranquilidad_

 _-si claro- hablo sarcásticamente mirándote con desconfianza_

 _-kakashi-sensei…- la miraste, dándole a entender que tenía toda tu atención- es difícil ser un ninja ¿no?_

 _-sí, así es._

 _-pero, me siento feliz por tenerlo como mi sensei y tener a naruto y a Sasuke-kun…_

 _-he decidido entrenar con Tsunade…_

 _-que bien.- t legro su anuncio- crecerás mucho lo sé._

 _-claro, si tu has sido mi maestro._

 _Kakashi-sensei te encontré- te dijo al golpear el suelo y descubrir tu escondiste, en ese instante habías entendido que ya no era una niña llorona y débil. No, ahora era una mujer fuerte_

 _Kakashi- sensei tenga, un presente.- te entrego un pequeño envoltorio dentro dl cual había un portarretrato con una foto de los tres integrantes de niños y una nueva donde estaban naruto, Sai, ella y tú._

 _Kakashi, arigato.-susurro apenada al tener que haberla salvado de un golpe descuidado._

 _-tranquila, mi deber es cuidarte._

 _-no soy una niña…- respondió inflando sus cachetes acto que viste con ternura y gracia._

 _Para el ella siempre seria tu niña. La veía como una hija, siempre la protegía y cuidaba, recordaba cada instante con ella y con el grupo. Sakura riendo, regañando a naruto, golpeándolo, reclamándote por llegar tarde, ella durmiendo en las misiones, curando tus heridas y las de naruto. Pidiendo que se cuidaran cada vez que salían de misión sin ella._

 _Jaajaja ¡vamos! Apúrense. Naruto, Sasuke-kun kakashi-sensei_

Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos

Cada uno recordándola como era, alegre vivaz, feliz, dulce y tierna

Cada uno con su propio dolor

Cada uno con su propio sufrimiento.

Un sufrimiento que tardaría años en desaparecer. O quizás nunca desaparecería.

No.

Nunca.

Nada podría reemplazar lo que ella les hacía sentir.

Nada ni nadie podría reemplazar a la dulce, tierna y vivaz Sakura Haruno.

Al volver al presente siente como sus ojos empiezan a arder, inicio claro de que las lágrimas están por salir de sus ojos negros. El día esta nublado, oscuro, frio y triste. Tal parece que hasta el cielo llora la pérdida de la flor de konoha… la observas detenidamente de nuevo, quieres sacarla de allí pues sabes que luego de eso no veras su rostro nunca más...

Pero…

¿Para qué sacarla? si fuiste tú quien la puso en esa situación. Le hablo de nuevo esa jodida voz que solo lo torturaba mas

Su mirada se dirige hacia su derecha y observa a naruto quien esta con un semblante serio pero su mirada expresan el inmenso dolor que siente, al igual que las lágrimas que bajan de sus ojos. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensa.

Kakashi, se encuentra frente a ustedes, del otro lado del ataúd mirando a sakura con la expresión más triste que hubieras visto. El siente la partida de ella, y se siente culpable lo sabes porque sus ojos lo expresan. Él también se echa la culpa de lo sucedido. Amargas lágrimas bajan de sus ojos, ojos visibles. Al igual que los presentes quienes lloran y se encuentran destrozados por tan grande perdida.

El dolor es tan palpable en el ambiente, que hasta escalofríos sientes.

¿Te das cuenta verdad?

Tú, has ocasionado esta situación

Tú y naruto la han matado.

Ella ha muerto por ustedes.

Observas como Tsunade cierra el ataúd y en ese instante te tensas. La hora ha llegado, hay que sepultarla. Hasta aquí llego todo, Sasuke.

Ya no estarás a su lado nunca más, estarás solo y el remordimiento te matara la conciencia.

Los presentes lloran de manera desconsolada, unos en silencio otros pronunciando su nombre de manera repetida. Ino de un momento a otro se desmaya. El dolor que siente es inmenso e insoportable, kiba quien estaba a su lado la sostuvo entre sus brazos, después de todo eran mejores amigas. Pero ya no lo serían más, entre sus manos ella tiene el listón rojo que era de sakura. Apretándolo fuertemente a pesar de su estado inconsciente. Los presentes la miran preocupados y con pena, es tan dolorosa la situación.

Las lágrimas empiezan a bajar de tu rostro cuando vez que la tierra la está cubriendo, sientes que las piernas te tiemblan. Aprietas tus puños. Escuchas como naruto susurra unas palabras que desconoces.

Te duele, ¿verdad? Sasuke.

Terminan de echarle la tierra y tú te arrodillas donde está ahora la lápida con su nombre gravado.

En honor a Sakura Haruno. Flor de Konoha.

Sakura…-susurra y de nuevo los sentimientos se apoderan de él. Lloras y note importa que los demás te observen. Sientes un ruido y te das cuenta que has ido un trueno, miras al cielo y las gotas de la lluvia empiezan a caer, gotas que se unen con tus lagrimas rebeldes.

Intentas relajarte, sacar tu dolor pero no puedes. Tienes una presión en el pecho, déjalo salir. Desahógate… no, no lo aras. Miras de nuevo la lápida y observas a naruto a un costado de ti.

El también llora.

Él también está destrozado.

Kakashi está de pie mirándolos a ambos con… ¿decepción? ¿Impotencia? No lo sabes, pero si sabes que le duele también.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron los tres allí, pero luego decidieron marcharse. No sin antes mirar de nuevo esa lapida con ese nombre tan significativo para los tres.

 **Fin del Flash back.**

Se abren tus ojos y tu mirada muestra soledad, una infinita soledad.

-sakura…-susurra su nombre y mira al cielo. Seguramente todos estarán así. Recordando ese día trágico y doloroso.

Después de todo no había un solo día en el que no ser acordarán de ella, que la estuviera en sus pensamientos, en sus conversaciones. En toda su vida. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, naruto y tu apenas y se juntaban, el hecho de estar juntos significaba recordar lo sucedió. Kakashi frecuentaba muy poco, hablaban cuando era necesario. Naruto ya no reía como antes, no era juguetón e hiperactivo. Ahora era más callado, aislado y desorientado. Tú, tú te habías vuelto más silencioso, alejado, desinteresado. No te importaba nada.

Las misiones las había dejado a un lado, prefería evitar salir. Todo era tan distinto sin ella. Cada vez que se encontraban reunidos los grupos era palpable la ausencia su ausencia, era tan incómodo y entristecedor que habían evitado el reunirse de nuevo. Eso solo implicaba más sufrimiento del que ya podían tener.

Un bufido de desesperación escapo de sus labios y pasa de manera brusca sus manos por su cabello.

Sasuke-kun…

Sientes su voz como si el viento la pronunciara, que maldita broma del destino. Cada día, hora, minuto y segundo desde ese trágico día sentía escucharla. Soñaba con ella, creía verla eh incluso que estaba con él.

" _Son alucinaciones debido al impacto que ha generado en ti el evento_ ". Le había dicho Tsunade cuando fue a verla debido a la recurrencia de esos sucesos. Pero no, nada de eso había desaparecido.

 _-deberías dejar de ir tan frecuente al cementerio. Eso puede estarte afectando._

Le dijo esa vez, más sin embargo no hizo caso. Eso era tu ritual. Ir todos los días al cementerio a ver su lápida, sentarte un rato limpiar y colocar flores nuevas. Lo cuidaba tanto, como un guardián velando por un preciado tesoro escondido. A veces no era necesario pues naruto también hacia lo mismo, ciertas ocasiones se habían encontrado allí y se quedaban un largo rato en silencio o diciendo cualquier cosa, para evitar la incomodidad.

Eso era su rutina desde su sepulcro.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde su muerte? ¿9 meses?...

Si, justamente hoy son 9 meses sin ella. Miras al cielo y de nuevo la recuerdas.

Y como todos los días, de nuevo se dirige a visitar el panteón donde está su lápida. A pesar de la posible tormenta que se avecina no le importó, tomo las flores blancas y se marcha.

En un lugar lejano de konoha, en lo profundo del bosque de manera subterránea se encontraba una especie de laboratorio, rodeado de experimentos, tubos y ensambles. Algo perturbador para cualquiera, era escalofriante. Un hombre encapuchado caminaba de un lado hacia el otro bajo la mirada atenta de su sirviente. El encapuchado realizo una serie de ritual colocándose en un círculo junto al lado de una persona que yacía a su lado totalmente inerte.

Algo malvado pasaba por sus mentes, algo inexplicable e inhumano. Algo que era tan desquiciado y perturbador que solo a una mente tan retorcida como la de ese ser se le pasaría por la cabeza.

-¿seguro que esto servirá? Señor- inquirió con desconfianza el súbdito. No es que dudara de las habilidades de su amo, no para nada. Pero hacer eso que tenía en mente podría tener sus consecuencias. Después de todo, en los experimentos siempre había un fallo.

Él estaba intentando jugar con el mismito diablo si así podría decirse. Eso que intentaba hacer podría ser un acto sucedía para ellos, como también podría dar resultado. Era fácil la balanza estaba en un 50 y 50 por ciento de posibilidades.

Pensaba que podría ser fácil, pero no. Hacer todo el procedimiento cavar tanto, extraerlo de la tierra, reconstruir cada fibra y cada parte no fue la tarea más fácil, mas sin embargo lo había hecho, había logrado ese trabajo. Cabe destacar que no fue nada fácil, oh no. Infiltrase sin ser descubierto fue la misión más difícil de su vida. Esa jodida aldea estaba tan vigilada que a cada paso que daba lo podían descubrir.

Mas sin embargo, allí estaba observando como su jefe caminaba de un lado a otro, escribiendo sellos con sangre en el piso, uniendo los cuerpos, leyendo libros y pensando bien en lo que crearía en su nuevo juguete. Después de todo eso sería ¿no? Su nuevo juguete

-claro que sí.- respondió su amo con voz ronca. Su plan no podría fallar, oh no. Claro que no. Había tardado más de 8 meses en planearlo todo, observar y estudiar hasta el más mínimo detalle para que todo funcionara así que no podría salir mal. Sabía que podría haber un fallo así que se basó en las teorías y jutsus más profundos que nadie había estudiado jamás. Un pacto con el demonio no era un pecado, y el si era por su venganza vendría hasta su propia alma si era necesario.

-¿y si falla?- inquirió dudoso al ver como su amo comenzaba a realizar las técnicas en sus manos. Cerró sus ojos pro unos instantes acumulando el chakra necesario para llevarla a cabo. Un fuerte viento interno hizo que el siervo cerrara sus ojos por un instante mientras el amo hablaba en una lengua totalmente desconocida para él. Pasado unas horas en donde no se sabía si había resultado o no, decidió abrir sus ojos y vio a su amo arrodillado, ser acerco a él y observo como a su lado la persona empezaba a moverse

-no lo ara…-susurro unas palabras entrecortadas y luego abrió los ojos- además, ¿Cómo no habría de funcionar? No tendrá memoria ni recuerdos- su voz era macabra y llena de odio- me vengare de konoha y ¿qué mejor venganza que esta?

La persona se paró frente a ellos mirándonos detenidamente y con una confusión totalmente invadida en sus ojos y rostro. Una sonrisa adorno sus labios, había funcionado.

-¿ha funcionado amo?

-sí, claro que si.- y sin más una sonrisa macabra inundo todos los espacios y rincones del laboratorio ante la mirada desorientada y perdida de la persona que tenían en frente.

Arrodillado frente a la lápida se encontraba Sasuke, quien opto luego de un rato por sentarse. Pensó que abría tormenta pero no había sido así, solo había un fuerte viento, un viento totalmente frio y hasta gélido que le erizaba la piel a cualquiera. La lapida como había pensado se encontraba limpia y con flores nuevas de diversos colores, indicio de que ya habían estado allí. Seguramente los demás, ya que no había un mes dese la muerte de sakura que ellos no fueran.

Escucho una persona acercarse pero no se molestó en mirar, de sobra sabía quién era. Su mirada se mantenía atenta al nombre de ella grabado en la lápida mientras el viento movía sus cabellos negros.

-así que aquí has estado…- susurro naruto sentándose a su lado.- fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero en el trayecto recordé que te la pasas más aquí…- no recibió ninguna respuesta de su parte, de hecho tampoco la había esperado. Después de todo la comunicación y relación entre los dos se había quebrado desde el día que ella los había dejado. A veces el intentaba acercarse pero el Uchiha solo lo evitaba y perfectamente entendía porque era. A él también le traía recuerdos el estar cerca de Sasuke, más sin embargo le había prometido a ella que estarían juntos y que se cuidarían. Tal vez y solo era eso lo que ahora mantenía los lazos unidos. Una promesa.

-parece mentira nee?. – continuo hablando- Ya han pasado 9 meses desde ese día…- su voz era pausada y llena de melancolía mientras acariciaba el nombre de su antigua compañera en la lápida.- hola, sakura-chan- dijo en modo de saludo sin recibir respuesta, esa respuesta que siempre había esperado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Sasuke miraba atentamente las intenciones de naruto, igual que el cada vez que llegaba saludaba mencionado el nombre de "sakura" a modo de saludo, o tal vez esperando que por una vez en su vida dijeran Sasuke-kun de nuevo. Pero no, eso ya no sucedía más desde hace 9 meses.

Doloroso ¿no?

El dolor que ella les ha dejado.

Dolor que ustedes mismos causaron.

-aun no me acostumbro a su ausencia...-la voz de naruto quebró por un momento- no hay un jodido día en el que no me culpe por lo sucedido.- Sasuke fijo sus orbes negros en naruto quien observaba la lápida de sakura con dolor mientras su mano posaba en la misma. Volvió su mirada a la lápida y su expresión se frunció.

Si, era cierto él también se culpaba cada día y a cada instante por lo sucedido. Pero el, en cambio de otros sufría en silenció. No expresaba más su dolor, no desde ese día… el día de su funeral.

-tsunade-obaachan me ha dicho que el día ha estado muy extraño…- su ceño se frunció.- también me comento que han profanado una tumba.

-¿Qué?- hablo por primera vez desde que el rubio había llegado. Miro a su compañero.- de qué demonios hablas.

-lo que has escuchado.- inquirió mirándolo- hace dos días alguien entro a konoha y profanaron una tumba.

-¿de quién?- inquirió con evidente curiosidad.

-aún no se sabe, pero tal parece que fue donde están los cuerpos de los antiguos hokages.- hablo de manera seria, cuando Tsunade le había dado esa noticia sintió arder por dentro el solo pensar que podría haber sido la de su amiga, pero no. Sintió un leve alivio al notar que había escombros en la de los antiguos hokages. Mas sin embargo, no entendía porque demonios alguien aria eso. De hecho, ¿porqué de una maldita vez no dejaban a konoha en paz?. Él ya estaba cansado y arto de las guerras, peleas de salir herido, además de que aún no cerraba una herida. La herida que ella le había dejado con su partida.

-¿Quién querría hacer algo así?.- frunció el ceño- es que acaso no dejaran de joder de una maldita vez.

-Sasuke.- la voz de naruto sonó seria e inmediatamente miro de nuevo la tumba de sakura- lo sé, pensé que habían acabado las peleas…demo…tal parece que no y…

-no iré de misión...-inquiere de pronto interrumpiendo y adivinando lo que naruto diría. El rubio lo miro con sorpresa en sus ojos y a la vez frunció el ceño. No sabía si había sido demasiado obvio, pero como siempre el pelinegro había adivinado sus intenciones.

-quieras o no debemos ir. Tsunade nos envía específicamente a ambos a esta misión. Debemos averiguar quién esta queriendo joder ahora a konoha.

-he dicho no.

-eres un…-callo, no. No más peleas, él lo había jurado se lo había prometido- escucha, sé que te has reusado a salir a misiones. Te entiendo, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea. Pero es nuestro deber.- Sasuke quedo callado mientras observaba el nombre de sakura grabado en la lápida. ¿Su deber? Su deber había sido cuidarla y protegerla y aun así no lo había cumplido.- sakura-chan amaba konoha no podemos permitir que la destruyan. Aunque sea…por una maldita vez cumplamos un sueño en común.

La mirada decisiva de naruto hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. Un sueño en común… si, en un momento ese había sido el sueño de los tres mantener a salvo y proteger a konoha. Solo que ahora ella no estaba. Tal vez, y solo esta vez podría cumplir una promesa en su vida. Solo debían averiguar quien era el desgraciado jodiendo y listo.

-Sasuke…-escucho como lo llamo naruto

-está bien- respondió sin más.- ¿Cuándo iremos?

-mañana mismo. A primera hora.

-hum…

Ambos miraron de nuevo la lápida, pero sin saber porque y sin entender sintieron una mirada posarse sobre ellos. Alertados observaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa mirada y no había nadie. No al menos en ese momento pero desde una altura totalmente visible una persona cubierta con una capa observaban a konoha y especialmente el panteón una sonrisa ladeada se apodero de sus labios y una mano hizo en sus hombro hizo que se volteara.

-pronto podremos vengarnos, aun no es el momento.-, menciono el hombre a su lado. Mientras que con un movimiento de cabeza dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Pronto los tres podrían vengarse de esa aldea y acabarían con ella. No quedaría nada, absolutamente nada y de ello se encargaría con sus propias manos.

-vamos…-menciono el líder y sin más sus dos súbditos se fueron detrás de el a paso lento dejando atrás una aldea que pronto estallaría entre sus manos.

 _ **Hola! He aquí con esta historia llamada**_ _ **Sin Fronteras**_ _ **basada en mi one-shot Lágrimas de Sangre, espero sea de su agrado y merezca algunos reviews. Esta idea surgió gracias a un comentario en Lágrimas de Sangre así que gracias por la idea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Neji no ha muere durante la guerra.

Letra cursiva: Recuerdos.

Porque a veces la incertidumbre, el desconcierto y al curiosidad nos llevan conocer las mas crueles verdades.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resurrección Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caída ya el atardecer había decidido por irse a su departamento, debía descansar después de todo debía partir al día siguiente con naruto a la dichosa misión la cual cabía destacar no tenía las más mínimas ganas de ir. Abrió la puerta de su departamento de manera lenta, entro retiro sus sandalias de ninja fue directo a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, miraba detenidamente el techo alzo su mano izquierda posándola frente a sus ojos y de un momento a otro la vio roja…tan roja como la sangre…sangre de ella. Frunció el ceño, ¿Cuántas malditas veces tendría esa imagen? Se preguntaba pero, bien sabía que siempre estaría grabada en él. La imagen de sakura frente a él sonriendo quedamente con sangre saliendo de su labio mientras su mano se encontraba enterrada en su cuerpo.

-¡maldición!- exclamo. Era una tortura, una jodida tortura. Ni siquiera con la muerte de Itachi se había sentido tan traumado y afectado. Se levantó de un golpe de la cama y salió de su departamento de manera apresurada. Debía quitarse esa imagen, debía hacer algo…

Valla decisión había tomado, allí se encontraba el... En una tienda, pero no cualquiera…no… se encontraba tomando, sí. Sasuke Uchiha estaba tomando. Tal vez para ahogar sus penas, su dolor, sus sentimientos o como lo quisiera catalogar, pero lo cierto era que se encontraba en un estado en el cual sentía que su único alivio era el alcohol. Había conocido lo valioso del sake y era que, lo hacía desbordar y aflojar todas emociones ahogadas y locas por salir pero que él no lo hacía a menos que estuviese solo. Pero su amigo preciado sake le ayudaba a muchas cosas. Oh, sí. El sake era su mejor aliado.

-tráeme otra botella- dijo con seriedad total a la chica que paso por el frente y que más de una vez se le había insinuado. Ella sin dudar ni vacilar fue disparada a buscar la botella pedida por él. Según ella, el chico más hermoso que había visto, tenía apenas unos meses en konoha y lo había visto un par de veces siempre solo y distanciado, acto que le llamo la atención y por eso no dudo ni un segundo en atenderlo como merecía cuando llego en la tienda de su padre.

-tenga.-le respondió sonrojada colocando de manera lenta la botella sobre la mesa, doblándose y dejando así a la vista el inicio de sus pechos, debía cautivarlo quería a ese chico así que debía hacer todo lo posible, y como hombre es hombre tal vez mostrando un poco de sus atributos podía caer en sus redes. Pero, se había equivocado. Oh sí, no sabía ella con quien estaba tratando. Sasuke la observo con cara inexpresiva ¿era en serio?

-deberías tener más vergüenza y dejar de estarte insinuando como una regalada.- su voz sonó tan dura e inexpresiva que la chica solo atino a sorprenderse y cubrirse de manera rápida. La había rechazado de una forma cortante, vale tal vez y se había equivocado con ese joven o quizás se había pasado. Pero, solo quería que el la mirara y se fijara en ella.

-gomen joven.- se sentía tan apenada que su voz sonó corta, decidió marcharse de allí eso sería lo mejor. Bajo su cabeza a modo de disculpas y sin ms se retiró ante la mirada inexpresiva de Sasuke quien decidió seguir tomando de su trago.

Eres un poco duro.- escucho como le hablo una voz conocida para él mientras se posaba frente a él, sentándose en la misma mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió mientras vertía líquido de sake en el pequeño recipiente.

-lo mismo que tú, supongo.-respondió sin más naruto sacando otra botella de sake mientras la posaba encima de la mesa.

-hum...

-a lo que hemos parado ¿nee?- hablo naruto tomando de su botella de manera directa.- tomando para ahogar las penas.- Sasuke no dijo nada, solo siguió tomando. Sí. Tal vez el idiota tenía razón, tomaba para ahogar sus penas, la pena que ella había dejado con su partida. Maldita molestia, no sabía cuanta falta le hacía. Observo el líquido del sake vertido en el recipiente y sin saber porque se vio reflejado el rostro de ella. Frunció el ceño y tomo de manera brisca el líquido sintió ardor en su garganta, mas no supo si por su recuerdo o por haber tomado tan rápido.

-brindemos por ella...- hablo de repente naruto alzando su botella

-solo sería un trago amargo.- respondió Sasuke quedamente. Si…aunque tomaran solo era amargura lo que sentía en su vida, en cada vez que tomaba para tratar de olvidar y aliviar. Poseía una contradicción tan jodidamente difícil que ni el entendía.

-aunque sea amargo…-insistió naruto, más sin embargo Sasuke no dijo nada. Prefirió seguir tomando de manera calmada. No quería emborracharse y amanecer a la siguiente mañana con dolor de cabeza y de paso aguantar al idiota de naruto.

-oye…acaso, ¿no son esos los chicos del equipo siete?- escucharon ambos un susurro proveniente de una mesa cerca de donde estaban.

-si…son ellos.- escucharon una segunda voz.

-pero…¿no falta la chica?- pregunto la primera mujer- la de pelo rosa…como se llama…ehh. ¿Sakura no? – inquirió la segunda mujer.

-Shhh...-le reclamo la otra.- ese nombre es tabú.

-¿Por qué?

-porque ellos la mataron- ante esa respuesta ambos se tensaron y bajaron su rostro sombreándose de manera negra sus ojos. ¿Por qué diablos debían hablar esas cosas?

-¿Cómo ha de ser posible?- inquirió la segunda mujer- esa niña era muy joven…porque la mataron…son unos ase…

-cállate miruy… no seas inoportuna. Dios…allí vienen.- observaron cómo ambos se acercaban, pensaron que les haría algo, pero no ambos pasaron directo sin mirarlas. Habían sentido un susto de muerte. Observaron cómo ambos salieron del lugar sin siquiera girarse.

-¿nos vemos mañana?- pregunto naruto mientras caminaban por las calles de konoha.

-si no hay de otra- respondió sin más Sasuke restándole importancia. Sin dar explicaciones salto a un tejado y desapareció de su vista.

-sakura-chan…-susurro naruto mirando el cielo- en serio que lo intento, pero no consigo…no puedo estar insistiendo en estar cerca de el.- bufo exasperado- porque demonios lo hiciste…nos haces falta.- una estrella fugaz aso ante sus ojos y sin saber porque, o quizás por inocencia los cerro pidiendo un deseo desde lo más profundo de su alma.

La mañana había llegado de manera tan rápida así como la ida a la misión. Se encontraban saltando por los arboles de manera rápida, no decían nada, ninguno hablaba u opinaba ni siquiera para descansar. Sasuke quería terminar cuanto antes esa misión, así que mientras menos descanso tuviera más rápido acabaría y podría regresar a su casa. Luego de más de tres horas de viaje y de haberse encontrado con más de seis laboratorios secretos de orochimaru en los cuales no había absolutamente seguían buscando y repasando, tratando de memorizar si se les olvidaba alguno

-no creo que encontremos algo por aquí- la voz de naruto llamo su atención, el rubio miraba hacia todos los lados posibles y existentes tratando de divisar alguna entrada o cueva. Puso sus manos en la cintura.

-tal vez y si.- hablo Sasuke mirando un bulto de hojas poco comunes cerca de un árbol. Camino en dirección a la misma y se arrodillo, retiro con sus mansos y encontró una especie de entrada a través de un árbol. Naruto se posó junto a el

-¿eh?- inquiero- ¿A dónde llevara esa entrada?- pregunto. Sasuke no respondió simplemente entro sin decir nada.-oe Sasuke, no entres de esa manera- pero el pelinegro ni se inmuto en escucharlo- demonios…- bufo frustrado y entro para alcanzarlo.- oye…deberías de ser…- fue callado de pronto al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre sus labios. No entendía lo que pasaba

-Shhh…- señalo con sus ojos hacia lo que era una puerta caminaron despacio y miraron a través de ella de manera cautelosa, no había nada. No sentían chakra, presencia. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y entraron a su interior. El lugar era despreciable, había manchas de sangre en el piso, Sasuke se dobló y la toco. Esa sangre era seguramente de uno o dos días. Levanto su vista y observo los tubos de ensayo instalados desde el techo pegado al suelo con líquido en ellos, naruto inspeccionaba también recorriendo el lugar buscando algo fuera de lo común.

Caminando en el interior todo era confusión. Había arena, sangre, unos sellos extraños en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar?- pegunto curioso naruto. Ese lugar era escalofriante como si hubiesen invocado a un demonio allí dentro. Sasuke diviso cerca de un estante algo que le llamo la atención. Se acercó, doblo y lo tomo en sus manos. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso eso eran lirios?

-naruto…-lo llamo y no tardo mucho antes de tenerlo a su lado, se giró y mostro su mano extendida

-¿esos son lirios?- inquirió mirando con curiosidad las flores marchitas en manos de Sasuke.- ¿Qué hace ese tipo de flor aquí? Se supone que solo se cultivan en konoha.

-no lo sé… pero no me da buena espina.- Sasuke frunció su ceño y dejo caer las flores.- esto es confuso.

-hai.-asintió naruto frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke continuó caminado al igual que naruto. De un lado a otro, buscando alguna otra pista o algo que les indicara lo que había sucedido allí. Sasuke abrió un cajón y encontró un pergamino acompañado con un trozo de tela cubierta de sangre, decidió abrirlo y en su interior encontró algo que llamo inevitablemente su atención. Una serie de símbolos e iconos que parecían una técnica de invocación o algo parecido… decidió guardarlo eso sería de ayuda.

-Sasuke…-escuchó la voz de asombro de naruto, alarmado se acercó a él. Lo vio con sus ojos ensanchados mirando atentamente a un punto fijo. Dirigió su vista al lugar de su amigo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

En una pared escrito con sangre, seguramente la del mismo piso habían un escrito. Pero no cualquier escrito, no claro que no. Uno que a cualquiera aterraría.

"Su muerte está cerca. Naruto y Sasuke."

¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién había hecho eso? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo demonios sabía que irían o darían con ese lugar? Era una jodida trampa y seguramente ellos habían caído en ella de una manera muy segura.

-vámonos.- hablo Sasuke seriamente debían salir de allí, si era una trampa estaban muy cerca de ella. Y no podían darse el lujo de pelear en ese momento con un enemigo descocido. Salieron de manera rápida del laboratorio.

Fuera de él decidieron mirar sus alrededores tratando de verificar y ver si había alguien más. Pero no, nada sentían o a menos eso era lo que querían hacerle creer. Ese mensaje era solo el principio de lo que encenderían en contra de konoha

-¿y ahora?-inquirió una voz ansiosa al ver que su plan había salido tal como habían procurado

-calma, calma…-hablo el líder que se encontraba arregostado sobre la rama de un árbol con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza de manera despreocupada y sus ojos cerrados- es solo la primera parte del plan. Esperemos que regresen

-hum…- la tercera persona hizo un gesto de resignación- ¿cuándo será eso?

-en cuanto menos pienses.- respondió de nuevo el líder- no exasperes.

-el amo tiene razón- hablo la segunda persona- además, esos dos volverán en menos tiempo del que crees.

-Entonces fueron ellos ¿no?- inquirió la tercera persona mirando hacia donde se encontraban naruto y Sasuke conversando sobre el pergamino. Los miraba atentamente y detallándolos uno a uno. Primero al rubio, tez bronceada, era de la estatura de su compañero. Sus ojos azules tal como el cielo, poseía esas zorrunas marcas en sus mejillas le daban un toque algo extraño, desde que lo vio entrar a seguir a su compañero sintió que poseía un poder de chakra extraordinario por lo cual debía ser un oponente verdaderamente fuerte. Observo como le señalaba a su compañero algo en el pergamino, observo que poseía seriedad pero que no era propia de él. Se notaba que ese rubio era un poco cabeza hueca y de paso alegre, pero esa alegría la expresaba muy poco, bueno al menos no lo había visto. Luego de escanearlo poso sus ojos sobre el otro chico.

Tez blanca, cabello tan oscuro como la noche con reflejos azulados, altura promedio un poco más alto que el rubio y sus ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche, se veía que era una persona distante y poco expresiva. Cualquiera podría decirlo el rubio hablaba y hablaba mientras el escuchaba y de vez en cuando pronunciaba alguna palabra o frase. Ese joven también poseía un gran poder lo había percibido ya, además su amo se lo había dicho también. Le había informado que era el último superviviente del clan… Hum… ¿Cómo era? Ah sí Uchiha. Así que debía ser sin dudar un oponente digno, quería luchar con ambos y solo su amo sabía el ansia que poseía de eso. Pero algo le llamo la atención de esos dos chicos, se podía ver atreves de los ojos de ambos que algo los atormentaba o incluso que los hacia infelices. Pero ¿Qué? Frunció su ceño levemente, eso no debía importarle después de todo no los conocía, no sabía quiénes eran pero si algo sabia era que debía acabar con ellos por lo que le había hecho y debía pagar…pagar con su vida.

-así es…-hablo el líder- ¿quieres saber más?-abrió lentamente sus ojos llamando totalmente la atención de la persona que miraba hacia ese par

-si…- y se alejó la mirada de ambos no sin antes enviar una mirada gélida hacia ellos.

-qué demonios…-inquirió naruto abrazándose así mismo. Tenía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo y era como si una mirada totalmente gélida y llena de odio se posara sobre él. Toda esta situación le daba una jodida mala espina y no sabía porque.- lo sentiste, ¿verdad?- pregunto mirando a Sasuke seriamente. Este solo asintió. Miro hacia varias direcciones con el Sharingan den su ojo derecho mientras en el otro estaba el Rinnengan.

Sí, claro que él también lo había sentido esa mirada llena de total y puro desprecio. Una mirada que le había erizado la piel y no sabía porque, solo que esa mirada hacia que se sintiera inquieto pero por más que buscaba al dueño esa mirada no podía encontrarlo ni siquiera activando su Sharingan, era como si esa persona fuera invisible. Eso lo frustraba, odiaba no poder detectar algo que estaba a simple vista.

-debemos irnos- no debían quedarse por más tiempo, debían averiguar lo que decía en ese pergamino y solo Tsunade podía descifrarlo. Emprendieron el viaje de regreso a konoha ante la mirada atenta e intensa de unos ojos muy peculiares que los miraba con ira reflejados en ellos.

El trayecto a konoha había sido lo más rápido que podía, se encontraban aturdidos y sin entender lo que había querido significar esa nota escrito en la pared. ¿Acaso había algún otro enemigo? Alguien de manera definitiva quería vengarse de ellos pero ¿Quién? Se supone que habían acabado ya los enemigos, las guerras todo estaba en paz pero, tal parece que no que aun a pesar de todo.

Si algo había salido beneficioso de todo, era el poseer el poder heredado por el sabio de los seis caminos, gracias a eso su velocidad había aumentado a grandes escalas apresuraron su paso por lo cual tardaron menos del tiempo estimado en llegar a konoha. Se dirigirán hacia la torre del Hokage donde ahora Tsunade realizaba trámites para ceder su puesto dentro de unos meses aproximados a kakashi, habían decidido que era lo mejor puesto que naruto no se sentía preparado además desde la muerte de sakura sintió que ese puesto aun no era para él. Al tocar y entrar se encontraron con Tsunade chequeando unos documentos, ella al notarlos alzo su vista hacia ese par, mirándolos de forma curiosa ¿Qué hacían allí?

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan rápido?- inquirió- se supone que debían regresar dentro de dos días.

-se suponía…-respondido naruto mirándola seriamente, Tsunade frunció su ceño. Sabía que naruto había cambiado desde la muerte de sakura pero su mirada seria hablaba por si sola. Habían descubierto algo que de seguro hizo que regresaran antes de lo deseado. Bien sabía que esos dos habían dado un cambio radical desde la muerte de la Kunoichi. Poso sus ojos cafés en el rubio. Naruto había dejado todo lado alegre y vivaz en el olvido dando paso a una seriedad formal hacia los demás, se alejaba e incluso muy poco se reunía con los de su generación se portaba más serio de lo que la gente podía pensar. Claro, todo eso tendía a cambiar un poco cuando estaba cerca de hinata. Ella a pesar de lo sucedido había estado con naruto día y noche ayudándolo, dándole su apoyo, sacándole de vez en cuando una sonrisa y tal parece que naruto había descubierto sentimientos hacia ella pues muy poco se tornaba serio eh incluso habían ocasiones en las que volvía a ser ese juguetón adolescente alegre.

Posteriormente miro a Sasuke. Su cambio para todos era normal, después de todo el Uchiha siempre había sido distante de todos los que lo rodeaban. Luego del funeral de sakura se reusó rotundamente a realizar misiones de altos rangos solo sencillas dentro de la misma aldea, muy poco se le veía por las calles eh incluso ni se inmutaba a ver a kakashi cuando solicitaba verlo o naruto. Siempre les sacaba el cuerpo, cosa que asocio ella con que estar cerca de ambos le hacía recordar aún más a sakura. Miro sus ojos negros tan oscuros, profundos y fríos… ambos tan negros como la noche y la misma oscuridad en vida. Ella se llevó una sorpresa al ver que en su ojo izquierdo había desaparecido el Rinnengan heredado por el sabio. Recordó haberle preguntado lo sucedido más sin embargo él se limitó a decirle que había descubierto como volver su ojo a la normalidad pero ella pudo descubrir, que cuando usaba el Sharingan solo el derecho se tornaba rojo y el izquierdo adquiría el poder del sabio. Sin duda, ese Uchiha era un genio. Parpadeo un par de veces y decidió hablar

-¿Qué sucede?- hablo seriamente, Sasuke saco de su bolsillo un pergamino se acercó hasta ella y se lo extendió, ella lo tomo y abrió de manera cautelosa

-eso lo encontramos… además.- Tsunade lo miro- había una amenaza

-¿amenaza?- inquiero confusa-¿contra quién?

-nosotros- hablo naruto sin más- con sangre de al menos dos días.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- hablo sorprendida ante la revelación de naruto

-su muerte está cerca, naruto y Sasuke- hablo el Uchiha de manera neutra- alguien sabía que iríamos, que encontraríamos ese lugar y ese pergamino.

Tsunade frunció su ceño y se dispuso a ver el contenido interno del pergamino. Lo ojeaba con sumo cuidado y atención ante la atenta mirada de los dos chicos quienes se mantenían expectantes ante la respuesta que posiblemente les aria. El contenido del pergamino era tan complejo y extenso que seguro le llevaría horas…horas por las cuales ellos esperarían su respuesta. Pasado un tiempo Tsunade frunció su ceño y una gota resbalo por su cien, si lo que decía ese pergamino era cierto algo terrible pasaría.

-¿Qué sucede? Porque esta así vieja- naruto alzo un poco su voz al ver la tensión que se generó en Tsunade. Ella alzo su mirada y la fijo en los azules de naruto

-lo que dice este pergamino es algo serio… no pensé que aún se pudiera realizar una técnica prohibida como esta...- callo unos segundos.- de hecho, según mi información no había nadie capaz de hacerla...

-¿Qué técnica prohibida es esa?- inquiero naruto mirándola seriamente. Tsunade observo a Sasuke y luego poso su vista en naruto de nuevo

-este pergamino habla sobre la resurrección…-hablo sin mas

¿Qué? Ambos la miraban con confusión.

-¿resurrección?-susurro Sasuke.- ¿qué quieres decir?

-que alguien ha revivido...-respondió sin más dándoles a entender que con esa simple palabra que alguien más estaba de vuelta, alguien más había sido sacado de los escombros y había vuelto a la vida… que alguien, sea quien sea, había sido arrebatado del mundo de los muertos trayéndolo de nuevo a la vida.

-¿entonces es como el Edo Tensei no?- pregunto naruto dando un paso tratando de entender lo explicado. Mas sin embargo su reacción fue abrumada cuando vio que Tsunade negaba con su cabeza.

-me temo que no…- la rubia se levantó de su puesto y camino hacia la ventana de su despacho mirando a través de ella buscando las palabras exactas para explicarles lo que decía. Esos dos estaban más implicados de lo que podía imaginar y más aun sabiendo la amenaza que habían tenido.- esa persona he revivido en totalidad, es decir, ha vuelto a la vida una vez más. No posee cuerpo prestado, posee uno propio… es como si hubiese nacido de nuevo pero en su edad actual quizás con algunos cambios por el tiempo trascurrido desde su muerte. Como más edad, altura…cambios físicos.-susurro lo ultimo

-¿es eso posible?- hablo naruto alarmado.- pensé que solo había una manera y era mediante el Edo Tensei… demo… ¿Cómo es posible eso?- su voz cada vez sonaba más fuerte y estresada. Quería entender todo lo sucedido, pero con un demonio se resultaba increíblemente incierto lo que sucedía. Si alguien fue capaz de usar esa técnica ¿a quién habían revivido?.¿Quién en el mundo que vive en konoha quería vengarse de ellos?

-es posible, naruto- hablo Tsunade mirándolo de nuevo- solo se necesita tener los restos de esa persona, algunos símbolos que lo identifique y sacrificar a alguien más… es como una invocación.

-¿invocación?-hablaron al unísono el par. Un movimiento de cabeza de parte de la rubia les dio a entender que era cierto.

-es una invocación irreversible.

-pero…- susurro el uzumaki- ¿A quién? ¿Quién ha revivido?… y ¿porque quiere matarnos a Sasuke y a mí?- toda esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza y a decir verdad quería respuestas… respuestas ante esa jodida situación. Sasuke se mantenía inmune callado analizando, procesando y entiendo todo lo sucedió. ¿Es que acaso no los dejarían en paz? Ya suficiente peso tenía encima para andar pensando ahora en alguien que los quería asesinar tanto a él como ha naruto

-¡no lo sé!-exclamo Tsunade con alteración en su voz, dando claros inicios de que se sentía frustrada. Eso mismo quería saber ella. Quería entender a quién demonios se habían atrevido a revivir para usarlo contra konoha y más aún contra ellos. Naruto no hablo y quedo mudo. Tal vez y hacia demasiada preguntas…peguntas que ella no podía responder

-¿Qué sucede cuando esa persona es resucitada?- pregunto ahora el Uchiha de manera detenida. Tsunade fijo su vista en él y frunció el ceño. El Uchiha siempre era tan atento a cualquier detalle que no le extraño esa pregunta de él.

-nada bueno por si decirlo su poder se incrementa el doble del que poseía mientras estaba vivo…- hizo una pausa, y se sentó de nuevo en su silla llevando su espalda hacia atrás, dejo escapar una bocarada de aire de su boca y continuo hablando- además, esa persona pierde sus recuerdos y emociones… en pocas palabras es como un muñeco el cual se puede manejar al antojo que desee.- Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Quién es su sano juicio podía hacer algo así?.

-¿Quién abra sido?- pregunto naruto mirando a Sasuke. Este lo miro y con un encogimiento de hombros le dio a entender que no tenía la más mínima idea.

-sea quien sea quien si los conocía a ambos ya no lo hará, todo recuerdo y emociones han desaparecido y no hay nada…-pensó unos segundos- Si quien lo revivió es un enemigo entonces lo usara a su favor y plantara en esa persona sentimientos de venganza u odio hacia ustedes incluso hacia konoha…-concluyo por decir con seriedad. ¿Cómo demonios sabrían quién sería? Tal vez y si…-¿había algo?- pregunto de pronto Tsunade captando la atención de los dos.

-algo como que- respondió naruto mirándola fijamente

-un objeto… algo que se pueda asociar a una persona que conozcan…no lo sé. Lo que sea- les hablo tratando de que les diera una pista. Al instante Sasuke se tensó y apretó su puño miro a naruto y este comprendió lo que sucedía.- ¿Qué sucede?- inquiero Tsunade la verlos tensarse. Tal vez y si habían visto algo más.

-había algo… algo muy peculiar- respondió naruto frunciendo su ceño de manera brusca y mirando a Tsunade.

-¿Qué?- pregunto curiosa frunciendo el ceño también

-lirios…- respondió Sasuke mirándola. Ante tal respuesta Tsunade amplio sus ojos con sorpresa ¿lirios?

-¿Qué has dicho?- su voz sonó incrédula

-lirios…habían lirios marchitos.- repitió el Uchiha. Tsunade lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Lirios? Que persona en konoha era identificada con lirios y más aún había sido enterrada con ellos. Dios… era mucha confusión la mayoría de las personas era enterrada con flores típicas de allí pero muy pocas de konoha eran enterradas con lirios. Esa flor era única, solo la floristería Yamanaka podía tenerlos debido a que los producían en cosecha, por otra parte solo se vendía para eventos exclusivos de velorios y entierros. Además, solo había una persona en konoha que compraba lirios de vez en cuando pero no… no podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué querrían a esa persona? Vale… podía ser un arma pero…

\- había algo mas- hablo de nuevo captando la atención de ambos, metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo de nuevo y saco un trozo de tela.- esto estaba junto con el pergamino.- Tsunade tomo la tela entre sus manos estaba manchada con sangre y de polvo. La sacudió y un color muy peculiar llamo la atención de ella ocasionando que apretara la tela entre sus dedos.

-esto no es buena señal…-repico Tsunade.- esta tela…- no culmino de hablar. Solo una persona había sido enterrada con ese color en su vestimenta y debían descartar de manera inmediata. Su ceño se frunció de manera visible, tal vez deberían apresurarse si sus sospechas eran ciertas debían atacar de manera inmediata y arrebatarlo de sus manos.- deben de regresar a ese lugar- ambos asintieron- debemos descartar cualquier posibilidad de amenaza contra ustedes y contra la villa por eso irán acompañados.

\- esto es contra Sasuke y contra mí. No debemos meter a nadie más- hablo naruto negándose a ser acompañado nos habían a quienes enfrentarían pero debían ser cuidadosos además, si los querían a ellos lo mejor sería atacar todo de raíz.

-¡déjate de niñerías!. ¡No sabes contra quien se enfrentarán y es mejor que estén acompañados puede que la persona sea significativa para ustedes!- Tsunade alzo su voz mostrando enojo en ella y frunciendo su ceño- bien pueden ser sus padres no lo sabemos aún.- ninguno de los dos dijo anda, y quizás así fue lo mejor.

-está bien- fue Sasuke el que hablo mirando a Tsunade con expresión neutra. Naruto iba a protestar pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de Sasuke- Tsunade tiene razón, naruto. No sabemos a quién han revivido puede ser tus padres, los míos eh incluso Itachi. Es mejor así…- concluyo ante la mirada atenta del rubio que no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y aceptar lo que ambos decían. Fue directo hacia el sillón colocado a un costado del escritorio de Tsunade y dejo caer su cuerpo.

-está bien…- dijo sin más mirando hacia la ventana.

-veré que puedo hacer con esta tela. También le diré a Shizune que convoque a sus acompañantes.- No obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de los dos así que salió del despacho dejándolo a cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos congruentes eh incongruentes de quien podría ser esa persona que quería y porque aria algo así.

-no tienes la más mínima idea de quién puede ser ¿cierto?- pregunto naruto de pronto sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos. Mientras posaba sus orbes celestes sobre él, quien se encontraba recostado en la pared con su pierna izquierda en ella y sus brazos cruzados por encima del pecho. El peli azabache al escuchar la voz de su amigo abrió sus ojos lentamente mostrando esa mirada negra y profunda.

-la verdad no…- respondió de manera automática mientras miraba a un punto fijo. Era sencillamente la verdad, no tenía la más mínima idea de quien podría ser. Ya que en este punto podría ser cualquier persona. Quizás la menos esperada para ellos.

-yo tengo en mente a alguien. Pero puede que esté equivocado.- Sasuke miro a naruto dándole a entender que tenía su atención y que continuara.- puede ser Itachi.- al escuchar el nombre de su hermano frunció el ceño y asintió rabia. Se había enterado que luego de haberlo matado, naruto junto a kakashi y sakura encontraron el cuerpo de su hermano. Sabiendo la verdad lo habían traído a konoha y enterrado allí, si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle eso pagaría muy caro.- nos conocía a ambos… era fuerte así que…- se encogió de hombros dando a mostrar que podía ser una posibilidad total.

-si es así, sea quien sea pagara caro.- le hablo el Uchiha con un aura amenazadora.

-lo se… pienso lo mismo…- la voz de naruto era seria. Y le dio a entender claramente a su amigo que harían pagar a la persona que estuviese detrás de lo sucedió. Pasada una hora más o menos calculada por el Uchiha entro de nuevo la pelirrubia acompañada de algunos de los ninjas de su generación, entre ellos: hinata, kiba con Akamaru, Tenten, Neji, y shikamaru. Una mirada de resignación fue lo que salió del Uchiha al ver al grupo que los acompañaría, si bien debía tolerar los mini reclamos de naruto ahora debía aguantar al chico perro con su mascota.

-bien- escucho como hablo Tsunade- ellos los acompañaran, lamentablemente el resto está de misión y no podrán asistir y…

-con ellos basta.- hablo el pelinegro interrumpiendo a la pelirrubia.

-cierto baachan. 8 somos suficientes.- concluyo naruto levantándose de su asiento.

-naa…naruto-kun...- la voz tímida y débil de hinata hizo que naruto fijara sus orbes celestes en ella y una cálida sonrisa adornara sus labios. Sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por la Hyuga la cual regreso con timidez y pena. Si bien era cierto que entre naruto y ella se estaba dando algo aún no se adaptada a sus escenas por mas mínimas que sean, como por ejemplo cada vez que veía al uzumaki sonreírle de manera sincera y cálida su corazón latía a mil. Muy pocas veces desde de la muerte de sakura naruto sonreía de esa forma, pero ella con perseverancia y constancia había logrado sacarle más de una sonrisa eh incluso había secado sus lágrimas cuando los recuerdos y la nostalgia invadían su mente. No dudo un segundo en aceptar la misión en cuanto la Hokage le pidió asistir, si se trataba de naruto ella sin dudar aceptaría.

No sabía exactamente de qué o sobre que trataba esa misión pero sin importar el asunto estaría junto al uzumaki, después de todo él era todo para ella. Y por si fuera poco, luego de que adquiriera el poder heredado por el sabio tuvo la habilidad o milagro como ella lo había catalogado de regresar a la vida a su primo Neji, claro de manera extraordinaria y poco comprensible en su primo aún quedaban signos vitales y eso fue algo poco creíble. Pero gracias a Kami y a naruto él había regresado con ellos.

Se encontraban saltando de rama en rama, acelerando su paso. Si bien era cierto que ya conocían exactamente la ubicación de donde estaba ese escalofriante laboratorio debían detener de manera inmediata a sea quien sea que estuviese detrás de todo. Peor sobre todo, debían saber quién había regresado a la vida. Esa curiosidad e incertidumbre no dejaban de atacar su mente y es que, al no poseer la más mínima idea de quien podría tratarse solo hacía que se calcinaran sus pensamientos de tanto dar vueltas entre todas las personas que pudieron utilizar para traerla a la vida y sobre todo enfrentarla con ellos. Tendrían aproximadamente unas horas desde que salieron de la aldea y en ese transcurso habían cruzado palabras para explicar las coordenadas y marcharse.

Naruto y Sasuke iban delante seguido por el grupo que Tsunade había conformado, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos la explicación de la misión redactada por Tsunade había sonado ilógica e incluso casi imposible de creer. ¿Acaso era eso posible? Se preguntaron más de una vez, peo ya habían pasado y visto tantas cosas durante la cuarta guerra que hasta lo más ilógico podía ser creíble. Ante la atenta mirada del Hyuga naruto y Sasuke iban por delante y el a su costado, bien sabía que ellos no eran los amigos más allegados pero si algo tenia Neji Hyuga ere gratitud. Y esa gratitud radicaba en el rubio uzumaki gracias a el había regresado a la vida, no supo cómo ni cuándo ni siquiera por qué pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y vio a su prima hinata llorando a su lado supo que algo extraño había sucedido.

Él ya estaba muerto lo había sentido, mas sin embargo durante ese lapso vio a su padre y este le había dicho que no era su tiempo pero él se había sacrificado para salvar a Naruto, y tal parece que no lo dejaría ir. Ahora toda esta situación lo desconcertaba de sobre manera. ¿Quién demonios querría hacerles daño a ese par? Suficiente habían tenido con ver esa escena terrible en el que su compañera técnicamente se había suicidado para salvarlos a ambos, eh incluso para él fue algo difícil de creer. Pero al verla muerta en brazos del Uchiha supo allí en ese instante que sí, que todo eso era su realidad. Noto como ambos quedaron devastados, como ambos sufrieron y lloraron esa perdida, lo esperaba del uzumaki a decir verdad, pero no del Uchiha. Después de todo él lo entendía, sabía que el más callado, serio y distante era el que poseía el sentimiento más fuerte. Recordó cuando entraron en el despacho de la Hokage y les explico de la misión

 _-Sasuke y naruto los guiaran. Deben tener cuidado sigan sus instrucciones y sobre todo deben protegerlos._

 _-eso podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos- la voz chillona de naruto hizo que todos los presentes lo miraran y que en Tsunade se resaltara una vena en su frente, indicio de que estaba perdiendo su paciencia._

 _-naruto ya hablamos de esto.- repico Tsunade colocándose la mano en el puente de su nariz- así que no hay vuelta atrás._

 _-¿de qué trata todo esto?- pregunto shikamaru ladeando su cabeza mostrando así su curiosidad evidente. Tsunade poso sus ojos en los de Nara para posteriormente pasarlos por los presentes, mirarlos a todos en general, no sería fácil de trasmitir esa información. Después de todo ¿Quién podría creer que hicieron semejante cosa?._

 _-Tal parece que existe un nuevo enemigo que desea atacar a konoha.- los presentes fruncieron sus ceños ¿otro enemigo? ¿Alguien más quería hacerles daño? ¿Acaso no dejarían en paz nunca a la aldea? Esos y más fueron los pensamientos de los presentes mientras la Hokage les hablaba de la misión.- demo…- hizo una pausa- eso no es todo. Ese enemigo ha realizado una técnica prohibida. Ha revivido a alguien que antes servía a konoha._

 _-¿Qué?- inquirieron con asombro eh incredulidad todos, menos naruto, Sasuke y Neji que mantenía su semblante serio y atento a lo que les comentaba._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto esta vez kiba_

 _-hace una semana entraron a konoha y profanaron una tumba. Aún no sabemos exactamente cuál.- Tsunade hizo una pausa leve para continuar- alguien ha regresado… Esta persona está viva._

 _-¿Cómo el Edo Tensei?- pregunto esta vez la Hyuga mirando a la Hokage con su ceño levemente frunciendo mostrando así su preocupación._

 _-me temo que no...- Tsunade tuvo que repasar todo lo que le había explicado a naruto y a Sasuke para posteriormente explicárselo a los presentes. El solo pensar en eso le causaba dolor de cabeza.- esta persona se encuentra con signos vitales, es decir, ha regreso a la vida una vez más. El asunto es que, desea matar a naruto y a Sasuke- los presentes los miraron a ambos con asombro_

 _-¿Por qué alguien quería hacer eso?- pregunto kiba en tono de rabia._

 _-quizás porque son considerados como los más fuertes de la cuarta guerra- respondió Neji mirando a kiba como respuesta obvia. Y era que, todos allí sabían que de no haber sido por ellos la guerra nunca habría terminado. Kiba había acatado esa respuesta, de hecho no replico porque sabía que lo que decía el Hyuga era cierto, naruto y Sasuke habían sido considerados como los más fuertes durante la batalla. Era de lógica que desde ese entonces quisieran hacerles daño._

 _-demo…-inquirió Tenten- ¿Qué sucede con es técnica?_

 _-esa persona pierde sus recuerdos eh incluso sus emociones. Además de un incremente de su poder.- hablo a Hokage mirando a la peli castaña_

 _-es decir que es fácil de manipular- hablo shikamaru deduciendo lo explicado por Tsunade, no sería fácil entonces. Si esa persona no poseía recursos ni emociones asociadas a ninguno de ellos sería como lidiar con un desconocido pero conocido para ellos.- que problemático._

 _-deben tener cuidado, en este punto podría ser cualquiera, poseo la leve idea de quien sea pero no quiero adelantar hechos...- los presentes la miraban serios, y de un momento a otro toco su collar- pueden retirarse._

 _-¡hai!- respondieron al unísono algunos presentes y se marcharon ante la atenta mirada de Tsunade._

Observo como ambos estaban serios cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de kiba.

-oye naruto- le hablo en voz alta de tal manera que todos escucharon, mientras el uzumaki ladeo su cabeza dando a entender que lo había escuchado.- ¿tienes al menos una idea de quien sea esa persona?

-no- respuesta de parte del rubio acompañada con un movimiento de cabeza hacia los lados confirmando- esa pregunta no las hemos hecho Sasuke y yo varias veces.

-menudo problema- respondió kiba resignado- esta situación es estresante.

-kiba…-susurro hinata- creo que es mejor tener la mente abierta a las expectativas…di..digo para no llevarnos una sorpresa.

-lo que dice hinata-chan es cierto- hablo naruto mirándolos por encima de sus hombros.

-no se distraigan ya casi llegamos- hablo de pronto Sasuke haciendo que los presentes fijaran su mirada hacia el frente, ya estaban cerca de donde habían descubierto el escondite, podrían descifrar de una vez que sucedía y descubrir quien había regresado.

-¿lo sientes verdad?- pregunto la figura de un hombre recostada al árbol con los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho.

-si.-respondió la figura frente a él con una leve sonrisa.- llegaron antes de lo mencionado.

-te dije que eran unos apurados.- respondió el hombre sonriendo mostrando así satisfacción al notar que lo que había dicho se daría tal cual.

-amo, están cerca.- respondió la tercera figura acercándose apresuradamente hasta donde se encontraba su amo con su voz levemente distorsionada.

-lo se…- respondió sin más. Abrió levemente sus ojos mostrando en ellos un color extraño. Se colocó una máscara miro a la figura frente a el- ¿sabes lo que debes hacer no?

-hum… no hace falta que lo repitas.- se colocó una capa tapándose así, para no dar inicios de descubrirse pasaría un rato agradable con esos chicos.

-amo, pero no vienen solos ¿dejara que salga así nada más?- pregunto alarmado la tercera persona mirando como la figura ante él se arreglaba y acomodaba su capa cubriendo así todo su cuerpo. No es que dudara, pero eran ocho contra uno así que el número superaba las expectativas.

-tranquilo, tranquilo. Puedo con ellos y con más- le respondió la figura mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada mostrando así su ansiedad por luchar con alguien.

-es cierto. Su poder a incrementando el doble así que…- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- será un buen espectáculo, de todas formas estaremos cerca.

-no hace falta-repico mostrando decisión en sus ojos.

-jajajaja como digas- y con esto último dio un salto hacia una rama seguido de su sirviente y dejando debajo a la dulce espera de quienes pensaba esa figura eran sus enemigos para luchar contra ellos.

Por otra parte en konoha Tsunade se encontraba en el panteón acompañada de Shizune y dos ambus en custodia.

Observaba atentamente con Shizune a su lado como escavana y escavana, tratando de encontrar el ataúd. Pasado unos minutos el pico de la pala toco el cajón de madera, los ambus se doblaron y dispusieron a sacarlo.

kami… perdóname por esto pero necesito descartar esta posibilidad. Pensaba Tsunade internamente y es que debía de asegurarse que no fuera esa persona de lo contrario algo malo pasaría.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Está segura de esto?- pregunto Shizune con preocupación. Quizás y hacer eso no era lo correcto pero si Tsunade poseía esa sospecha debía ser descartada.

-si.- respondió sin más. Observo como colocaron el ataúd fuera y se acercó a él. Realizo unos sellos los coloco sobre la tapa del mismo. Pasado un segundo los alrededores del mismo votaban humo, dando claro inicio de que podrían abrirlo y no pasaría nada por aspirar el olor del interior.

Por otra parte el Sasuke y naruto junto con los demás dieron un salto y tocaron el suelo, se levantaron y caminaron ya estaban muy cerca solo unos pasos y listo.

-que comience el espectáculo...-susurro la figura cambiando hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de chicos ante la mirada atenta de su amo, quien mostraba una sonrisa de maldad pura

-¿he? ¿Sucede algo Akamaru?- presunto kiba al notar como su compañero olfateaba y olfateaba hacia direcciones distintas y soltaba gruñidos. Gruñidos no de rabia si no de reconocimiento, llamando así la atención de todos quienes los miraban. Kiba empezó a olfatear también. Ese olor, le era demasiado conocido y similar entendía la confusión de Akamaru porque estaba desconcertado

-¿Qué sucede kiba?- pregunto naruto mirándolo al notar como kiba fruncía su ceño

-ese olor…- fie lo que susurro el Inozuka antes de mirar directamente al frente. Y observar como una persona cubierta totalmente con una capa estaba posada a cierta distancia de ellos de manera tranquila. Sus ojos se ensancharon levemente al reconocer ese olor… no podría ser cierto. No podía ser verdad

-na...Naruto-kun…-susurro hinata quien miraba atentamente al frente alarmada. Los presentes voltearon rápidamente al sentir la presencia de la persona frente a ellos. No podía distinguirse nada, pues poseía una capa larga que solo dejaba ver sus pies descalzos, su cabeza la tenía agachada por lo tanto no se podía apreciar su rostro.

-¿quién eres?- pregunto el rubio en voz alta, más no recibir respuesta. Tan solo un movimiento ladeado de cabeza. Dándoles a entender que no hablaría. Sasuke frunció su ceño

-habla.-inquiero el Uchiha pero no obtuvo respuesta. De un momento a otro no estaba frente a ellos.

-hum.. y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar como la persona se encontraba en medio de ellos. Se había trasladado de una manera increíble y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Los presentes dieron un salto alejándose así mas sin embargo antes de que pudieran darse cuenta la figura estaba cerca de naruto y Sasuke con ambas manos cerradas en puños las dirigió hacia ellos quienes posaron sus brazos en forma de bloqueo deteniendo así el impacto del golpe. Siendo cayendo y sosteniéndose sobre sus piernas y mirando detenidamente a la persona frente a ellos.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto shikamaru mientras caía al suelo y hacia sellos con sus manos. Naruto y Sasuke miraban atentamente a la persona cerca de ellos. La figura frente a ellos sintió como no podía moverse observo sus pies y vio unas sombras, ladeo su cabeza hacia atrás y observo al chico pelinegro quien tenía una sonrisa ladeada

-te tengo- hablo shikamaru sonriendo.

-maldito…-naruto apretó sus dientes mostrando así su desesperación- ¿Quién demonios eres?- hablo esperado intento acercase pero dio un brinco rompiendo así la atadura de esas tediosas sombras. Tal parece y se divertiría mucho con eso chicos. Ante la atenta mirada de naruto dio una vuelta en el aire y cayo de rodillas en un punto determinado algo retirado de ellos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-¿Quién eres?- escucho como hablo una voz detrás suyo y observo por el rabillo de su ojo como se encontraba detrás suyo el chico pelinegro. Poseía un ojo rojo y el otro gris. ¿Qué poder seria ese? A ver si recordaba. Según su amo… hum... Uno era el Sharingan y el otro el Rinnengan. No dijo anda simplemente esquivo el golpe que el pelinegro quería darle. Dio un salto alejándose y de pronto sintió detrás suyo como aparecía el peli castaño con el Byakugan en sus ojos intentando darle una patada, patada que esquivo con facilidad colocando sus puños delante para protegerse y dándole un golpe inmediato que hizo que Neji saliera hacia la dirección opuesta.

Sintió de pronto como encima de ella se alanzaron de manera continua la peli castaña, junto con sus contrincantes principales y esa chica pelinegra. Dando paso así al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que kiba estaba estático en su lugar sin poder asimilar la información obtenida por su olfato. No podía ser cierto…observo como hinata salió en una dirección debido a una patada proporcionada por esa persona, Tenten le paso lo mismo. Observo como naruto y Sasuke de un momento otro inmovilizaron haciendo que se quedara inmune.

Sintió como su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Observo al pelinegro delante y sintió la presencia del rubio detrás, tal vez y los había sobrellevado mucho.

De un momento a otro la espada de Sasuke impacto en el costado del cuerpo de la persona, un impacto que a cualquiera podría herir fácilmente. Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios de la persona encapuchada. Que ilusos eran.

Naruto y Sasuke se alejaron pero para su sorpresa dieron cuenta de cómo solamente era la capa que caía al suelo. Observaron cómo se posaba cerca de ellos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mostrando totalmente asombro mientras la figura frente a ellos abría sus ojos lentamente observándolos de manera fija.

¿Qué demonios?

La incertidumbre, rabia, desconcentración e impotencia se acumularon de todos los presentes. Debía ser una jodida mentira, ¿cómo e habían atrevido a eso? Los ojos de naruto y Sasuke estaban abiertos de par en par mostrando su asombro y desconcertaron. Mientras hinata y Tenten ahogaron grito en sus gargantas, la pelinegra llevo su mano a su boca. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mientras kiba solo frunció su ceño al igual que Neji. Shikamaru se encontraba igual de perplejo que todos los presentes. Esto ahora se había vuelto doblemente problemático.

-tsu…tsuande-sama…-Shizune se encontraba asombrada y temblando levemente mientras que Tsunade apretaba su puño y bajaba su cabeza al darse cuenta de que su sospecha había sido cierta.

Naruto mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de la figura frente a con sus ojos abiertos y temblorosos por el descubrimiento. Sasuke por otra parte se encontraba en total perplejidad sin poder aceptar lo que sus ojos veían.

¿Acaso era cierto?

No… no podía ser verdad. Como se habían atrevido. El viento soplo fuertemente meciendo sus cabellos, cabellos muy peculiares y que tanto el cómo naruto conocían perfectamente y unos ojos tan peculiares que en esos momentos se encontraban mirándolos totalmente inexpresivos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ying y Yang, una luz convertida en oscuridad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Cursiva: Recuerdos**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Maxcaulfied13,** **gracias por tu comentario en mi historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y sigas dejando tu huella. Que bueno hacer llorar a una cubita de hielo xd:3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resurrección parte 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mantenía sus ojos temblorosos fijos en los de la figura frente a él, mientras Sasuke se encontraba en total perplejidad sin poder aceptar lo que sus ojos veían.

¿Acaso era cierto?

No… no podía ser verdad. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido? El viento soplo fuertemente meciendo sus cabellos, cabellos muy peculiares y que tanto el cómo naruto conocían perfectamente además de unos ojos tan conocidos que en esos momentos se encontraban mirándolos totalmente inexpresivos…

Sus ojos ónix expresaban asombro, sorpresa y perplejidad veía a la figura frente a él y le resultaba algo ilógico de creer. Sintió arder su garganta un ardor que murió cuando sin dudar quiso pronunciar su nombre.

 _Sasuke-kun…_

 _Naruto…_

-sakura…- su nombre salió pronunciado de sus labios como un susurró que podía llevarse el viento tan débil y poco creíble que sintió como el mismo viento arrastro sus palabras con él.

-sakura-chan.

Allí estaba frente a ellos con ese vestido con el que había sido sepultada, sus pies descalzos, su cabello meciéndose levemente debido al viento mostrando así que ya estaban largos a la altura de su cintura y sus ojos… esos ojos tan peculiares tan característicos que ella poseía, se encontraban tan…vacíos. Vacíos sin sentimiento alguno, sin su destello sin…luz. El sentimiento de sorpresa los invadió en totalidad de manera individual, cada uno pensaba distinto Naruto quería llorar quizás de alegría quizás de tristeza quería abrazarla, acercarse y que ella lo golpeara con su típica _¡eres un idiota naruto!_ Mientras el lloriqueaba y se quejaba por el golpe.

Por otra parte el Uchiha tenía varios sentimientos tratando de descifrar intensamente por un instante sintió querer correr hacia ella, correr y abrazarla aunque no fuera la habitual y común de un Uchiha. Pero, ¿en una situación así, que arias tú? Después de todo verla allí frente a ellos de nuevo era como una cruel jugada del destino, y si, eso era una jodida jugada del destino. Apretó su puño. ¿Por qué maldición había sido ella? Claro, perfectamente debían poseer conocimientos de lo sucedido durante la batalla y ahora ella sería utilizada, utilizada para los fines de la persona que estuviese detrás de toda esa situación, situación que no podía ser más impactante ante las personas que presenciaban la escena.

Un reencuentro inesperado en una situación inesperada, así era el acontecimiento que Vivian. Los tres miembros del equipo siete encontrándose de nuevo pero, esta vez ellos del lado correcto y ella del lado contrario. En dos bandos totalmente opuestos, en este sentido ellos eran la luz y ella era la oscuridad. Quien en un día fue la única esperanza para ellos, ahora solo era una abismo, abismo oscuro, frio y solo que quería arrasar con sus vidas. Vidas, que ella quería cobrar en sus propias manos. Ahora era ella quien poseía sed de venganza, era ella quien estaba en la oscuridad, ella estaba ahora en la oscuridad… era ella quien ahora, no mostraba sentimiento alguno por ellos. Ellos, quienes se encontraban hablando con las miradas, expresando así el cumulo de sentimientos que poseían al verla de nuevo. Pero todo esto era inmune ante sus ojos, pues ella caballeros no posee sentimiento alguno que los ate a lo que una vez fue una gran amistad y un gran amor.

Los presentes miraban atónitos la escena frente a ellos. ¿Cómo era posible? La incertidumbre los invadía a cada uno de una manera difícil de explicar. Ya se los había explicado Tsunade y aunque hinata había dicho que mantuvieran la mente abierta ante cualquier expectativa lo que menos esperaron fue encontrase con ella. Que precisamente la utilizaran a ella. Neji frunció su ceño levemente eso había sido un golpe bajo, utilizar la única debilidad que conocían de naruto y Sasuke era caer demasiado bajo. Claro, era de entender que si la revivían a ella debido al trauma que genero su muerte en manos de ellos no podrían atacarla de nuevo, ni siquiera querrían herirla. Maldito el que lo haya hecho. Apretó sus puños, era muy obvio que ninguno se atrevería tan siquiera atacarla ni siquiera el, a pesar de que no había sido gran amigo de sakura ella había sido una buena compañera.

Por otra parte hinata y Tenten miraban a la peli rosa con incredulidad no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Quién había sido tan retorcido para atreverse a utilizarla a ella como una muñeca? Sus mentes estaban aturdidas, y era que aunque quisieran ellas serian incapaz de atacarla, después de todo las tres habían sido muy buenas amigas y las amigas nunca se harían daño. Kiba mientras se mantenía quieto mirando fijamente a la peli rosa, desde que había percibido su olor se mantenía inmune y atento a cualquier reacción o movimiento de ella lo mismo hacia Akamaru, después de todo más de una vez habían realizado misiones juntos cosa que los unió y convirtió en muy buenos amigos y Akamaru se había apegado a ella.

Sasuke la miraba atenta y detenidamente, ante él, allí...allí estaba ella. La causante de sus desvelos, de sus des trasnochos y de todos esos jodidos sentimientos que rodeaban su ser. Pero ella estaba cambiada, sí. Lo sabía perfectamente. Un poco más alta, tan blanca como la recordaba, poseía el vestido con el cual había sido sepultada pero noto como estaba rasgado por la parte baja, iba descalza y su cabello mecido levemente por el viento estaba largo al igual que su fleco dándole un aura distinto, y sus ojos… nunca los había visto tan indiferentes, tan vacíos, sin vida sin luz… sin esa inocencia que los caracterizaba.

Sin embargo, la peli rosa miro fijamente a ese par que poseía al frente. Cuando pronunciaron su nombre ni siquiera se inmuto a decirles algo solo observo como ellos la miraban con asombro e incredulidad. Hum. Lo había esperado su amo ya le había informado que ellos podrían tomar esa actitud, claro y como no si ellos fueron los causantes de su tragedia. Poso sus orbes verdes en ellos, aunque no poseyera recuerdo alguno de lo sucedido según lo informado de su amo era normal que no tuviera recuerdos después de todo el impacto del golpe propiciado por ellos había sido tal que quedo sin recuerdo, sin recuerdo de su pasado, de su familia de nada. Sintió rabia, rencor y un sinfín de sentimientos negativos hacia ellos… ellos los causantes de toda su desgracia quería hacerlos pagar, quería que pagaran por todo lo que le habían hecho.

Corrió hacia ellos con intenciones clara de golpearlos. Sasuke y naruto recobraron su postura cayendo en la cruel realidad logrado esquivar el golpe que sakura les iba a propinar.

-sakura-chan detente.- hablo naruto posándose al lado de ella, quien rápidamente desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en su espalda con su puño haciendo que impactara con un árbol el cual se rompió en dos por el impacto del uzumaki.

-¡naruto-kun!- la voz preocupada de hinata alarmo a los presentes quienes miraron al uzumaki levantarse poco a poco mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía por la comisura de su boca.

El Uchiha miraba a la peli rosa solo un pensamiento rodeaba su mente y era que debía detenerla. Se acercó rápidamente a ella tratando de inmovilizarla con su Sharingan pero sakura había desaparecido y sin darse cuenta apareció a su lado. La peli rosa lo propino un golpe en su costado adivinando de ante mano que solo era un clon ya que sintió la presencia del verdadero detrás de ella.

-detente de una vez- escucho como le indico el Uchiha con autoridad. La peli rosa sonrió, ¿acaso creía que era cierto? Que ingenuo era si pensaba que por una simple orden ella se detendría. Se giró para mirarlo frente a frente verde contra Sharingan y Rinnengan. Tras pronunciar unas palabras Sasuke sintió como quedaba inmóvil. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Sentía como su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado sin poder mover ni una sola de sus extremidades. Sakura lo miro con superioridad y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el Uchiha quien desconoció ese lado de ella, esa no era la sakura que él conocía, la sakura por la que el tenia sentimientos… no, era ella pero tan solo estaba siendo manipulada. Frunció su ceño, maldito el que allá realizado ese jutsu en ella y utilizarla para sus fines, noto como ella ladeaba su cabeza para mirar su Katana. ¿Que pretendía? Se preguntó el mismo.

La cercanía que poseía con él le permitió pasar su mano derecha por el costado izquierdo de Sasuke tomando el mango de la Katana del Uchiha desfundándola y sin dudar ni vacilar la alzo para impactarla contra el cuerpo del Uchiha. Tal vez y esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba, apunto directamente al corazón del Uchiha pero cuando el filo estuvo por impactar con su cuerpo fue detenida, su cuerpo no podía moverse, miro hacia el piso y observo de nuevo esas molestas sombras en sus pies, dirigió sus orbes verdes hacia el responsable y de nuevo vio a ese chico pelinegro mirándola atentamente.

-no lo aras.- escucho como le mencionaba, miro de nuevo al Uchiha y ladeo la cabeza. Giro la Katana quedando el filo hacia ella, el mango hacia Sasuke y le propicio un golpe en su estómago haciendo que impactara contra el suelo. Para poder terminar con ese par debía primero ocuparse de esos intrusos que los acompañaban.

-¿co...como puede mover sus manos yo mis sombras están en ella…?-la perplejidad era evidente, el asombro igual, quería comprender de ¿cómo cabía la posibilidad de que la peli rosa pudiera mover sus extremos superiores? Se suponía que su cuerpo estaba dominado por sus sombras.

-uchinaru sakura no jutsu…- pronuncio eh inmediatamente aprecio un clon de ella el cual corrió hacia los demás del grupo quienes inmediatamente se colocaron en posición de alerta. Neji activo su Byakugan se dedicó a mirar al clon de sakura y se sorprendió puesto que no era un clon común. No. Este clon poseía algo distinto, observo como había un hilo de chakra que la ataba y comunicaba a la original sakura pero este no era seguido, era entre cortado.

-por estar detallando bajaste tu guardia…-abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a la segunda sakura frente propiciando un golpe con su puño el cual el Hyuga detuvo, pero sakura doblo su pierna y le dio una patada haciendo que este cayera cerca de Tenten

-¿Estas bien, Neji?- pregunto la peli castaña mirándolo con preocupación.

-si- respondió mirando seriamente a sakura.

-es difícil enfrentarla... yo, no quiero hacerle daño.- le hablo la castaña parpadeando un par de veces- digo, es ella… mírala…

-Tenten recuerda que ella no posee emociones ni recuerdos hacia ninguno de nosotros.- la voz seria de Neji hizo que Tenten bajara su mirada cabizbaja. Y si, el pensaba igual que Tenten no quería atacarla era como luchar contra un camarada pero era su deber, debían velar por ellos. Pero sabía que no sería nada fácil. Sakura había desarrollado una fuerza superior a la que poseía y solo le basto con que lo golpeara para darse cuenta debido al impacto que genero sus golpes- debemos proteger a naruto y Sasuke ellos son su prioridad.

-demo…- intento decir Tenten mas sin embargo se vio interrumpida.

-debemos detenerla y llevarla a konoha- escucharon como les hablo shikamaru quien estaba a cierta distancia de ellos.- quizás allí la Hokage pueda hacer algo y...-sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de sentir detrás suyo a la peli rosa. ¿En qué momento se había cambiado de lugar?

-¿de verdad crees que lo lograrán?- y sin darle el más mínimo tiempo le propino un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.- hum…- alzo sus orbes verdes hacia la sakura original quien recobro su movilidad agitando sus manos y que aun poseía en sus manos la Katana del Uchiha.

-encárgate tú de ellos, déjame a mí al par.- escucho como le decía la sakura original el clon simplemente asintió. sakura original camino en dirección contrario al clon con la Katana en su mano dispuesta en cualquier momento a atacar, miro a Sasuke quien estaba de rodillas mirándola detenidamente con el Sharingan y el Rinnengan luego poso sus ojos en naruto quien se había colocado al lado de Sasuke.

-sakura-chan.-escucho como le hablo el rubio- por favor detente. Estas siendo manipulada.

-¿manipulada?- repitió ella cantarinamente- no creo. – Sasuke frunció su ceño. Y observo como se abalanzo sobre ellos con determinación y decisión. En definitiva quería matarlos de eso no había la más mínima duda. Sakura impacto la Katana contra el suelo y una montaña de polvo los cubrió. ¿Qué golpe era ese? de no haber saltado el impacto habría sido brusco Pensó el Uchiha seriamente, una acumulación de chakra en la Katana y al impactar con la tierra hizo una onda, ¿tal era el poder que sakura había desarrollado al ser revivida? Observaron como el polvo se disolvía y sakura tenía enterrada la Katana en la tierra y se había formado varias grietas.

-si nos toca con eso estamos muertos- le hablo naruto a Sasuke mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.- sakura-chan y Katana es una mala combinación.- dijo a modo de broma para romper la tención del ambiente, pero Sasuke no tomo el comentario a broma. No, claro que no. Jamás había visto tanta decisión en los orbes verdes de sakura y era que sin duda quería acabar con ellos sin importar nada. Observo al resto del grupo quienes batallaban con el clon de sakura, a pesar de ser solo un clon no podían contra ella. Observo a shikamaru inconsciente en el suelo hinata tratando de auxiliarlo y el resto peleando contra el clon el cual les propinaba y esquivaba golpes con facilidad ¿De cuándo acá sakura poseía tales habilidades? Si, bien sabía que fue entrenada por la Hokage pero ¿tal era su poder? Entonces el recuerdo de lo hablado con Tsunade llego de inmediato a su mente al instante en el que sakura se lanzaba hacia ellos de nuevo para atacarlos.

 _-¿Qué sucede cuando esa persona es resucitada?- pregunto ahora el Uchiha de manera detenida. Tsunade fijo su vista en él y frunció el ceño. El Uchiha siempre era tan atento a cualquier detalle que no le extraño esa pregunta de él._

 _-nada bueno por si decirlo su poder se incrementa el doble del que poseía mientras estaba vivo…- hizo una pausa, y se sentó de nuevo en su silla llevando su espalda hacia atrás, dejo escapar una bocarada de aire de su boca y continuo hablando- además, esa persona pierde sus recuerdos y emociones… en pocas palabras es como un muñeco el cual se puede manejar al antojo que desee._

Maldita sea. Ni queriendo ella podría recordarlos, Tsunade había acertado ella ni siquiera los recordaba y sobre todo cualquier lazo que la ataba a ellos estaba destruido. Observo como se abalanzo hacia naruto quien solo esquivaba sus golpes al igual que él, era lo único que podían hacer esquivar sus golpes, debían hacer algo no podían estar en esa situación todo el tiempo.

-naruto- le hablo para que le escuchara mientras observaba como sakura caminaba en dirección hacia ellos- debemos quitarle mi Katana- le ordeno- luego de eso debemos hacer algo para llevarla a konoha…

-pero ¿cómo aremos eso…? no ves que no podemos siquiera acercarnos- repico el rubio mirando a sakura seriamente y como esta comenzaba a correr hacia ellos- kuzo- maldijo al ver cómo sin dudar se lanzó contra el quien de inmediatamente saco un kunai deteniendo el impacto de la Katana de Sasuke.- sakura-chan, detente de una jodida vez.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta y sin más hinco la Katana haciendo que el rubio retrocediera, mientras ella la oportunidad la aprovecho para seguir atacando a lo cual naruto se defendía con lo que podía. Sakura había adquirido una fuerza doblemente monstruosa más de la que poseía cuando estaba viva, aunque bueno ahora en esta situación ella había recobrado su vida. Sakura golpeaba una tras otra vez con la Katana de Sasuke mientras naruto solo atenía a esquivarla con el kunai.

-sakura-chan…basta no soy tu enemigo -le halaba naruto pero era sin sentido alguno sakura no se inmutaba siquiera a escuchar lo que decía solo atinaba a golpearlo con la Katana de Sasuke. Naruto saco un brazo del poder de Kurama aparto a sakura de él, quedando así a cierta distancia de el mientras el peli azabache ideaba una estrategia para poder quitarle su Katana. Sakura los miraba atentamente. Tal vez y esto sería más entretenido de lo que esperaba, un estruendo le llamo la atención a los 3 haciendo que saltaran y estuvieran en posición de alerta, observaron hacia su costado derecho y notaron que había sido el clon de sakura quien habría dado un golpe en la tierra agrietándola y haciendo que el resto de grupo quedara entre los escombros.

Asombrados, así se encontraban naruto y Sasuke. ¿Con un solo golpe los había derrotado a todos? No, no podía ser cierto. La preocupación inundo a naruto al no ver a hinata y el resto de los muchachos a la vista

-¡hinata-chan, chicos!- exclamo con preocupación, se posó en un árbol y salto en dirección hacia donde estaban los demás pero frente a él apareció el clon de sakura interrumpiendo así su paso.

-tu no vas a ninguna parte- y sin más le lanzó un golpe haciendo que este se retrocediera.

-maldición.- frunció su ceño. La situación se estaba tornando grave. Así no podrían avanzar. Observo al clon frente a él ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería herir a sakura, bien, era un clon pero no era uno común y él lo sabía. Lo detecto desde el momento que sakura la invoco y era que, tal parecía que esa fuera otra sakura con una personalidad distinta. Observo por encima de la peli rosa y vio que Sasuke batallaba con la original pero no la golpeaba, simplemente esquivaba los golpes que ella le daba. Esa situación era jodidamente difícil. ¿Cómo derrotar a alguien al que no puedes tocar? Intento alejarse del clon y acercarse al Uchiha mas esta se atravesó frente a él.

-tu oponente soy yo…- menciono con una sonrisa maliciosa muy poco característica de ella haciendo que el uzumaki se asombrara. ¿Esa era sakura?

No

Esa no era sakura. La sakura que el había conocido, su mejor amiga… su primer amor.

Observo como se lanzó hacia el de nuevo y sin más el atajo su golpe, la lucha cuerpo contra cuerpo se hizo presente donde el hacía lo mismo que el Uchiha esquivar los ataques que ella le propinaba. En un momento oportuno realizo el Rasengan en su mano y al posarse frente a ella el recuerdo de ese trágico día lo inundo

 _-sakura…_

 _-sakura-chan_

 _-les…les dije que…se detuvieran._

Y la vio de nuevo con sangre salir de su boca, frente a él y su mano enterrada en su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

No.

No de nuevo

La había matado

No.

El Rasengan despareció de su mano y se llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza, no. Él no quería lo mismo de nuevo. No.

-naruto.- escucho como lo llamaron más él no se movió temblaba ligeramente ese recuerdo. Ese jodido recuerdo. Debido a su estado de trance no se percató de que la tenía en frente, no se movió, no se inmuto. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos la vio frente a el sonriendo de lado y sin más lo sintió… sintió como algo lo traspasaba por su costado derecho, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, retiro sus manos de su cabeza y bajo su vista hacia el lugar donde sentía el dolor punzante. Y lo detallo, allí en el lugar de su costilla derecha tenia incrustado un kunai en manos de ella. Alzo sus ojos hacia ella de nuevo quien lo miraba sin expresión alguna en sus orbes verdes y su sonrisa ladeada había desaparecido.

-tu muerte ha llegado- dijo sin más y ejerció más fuerza en el kunai moviéndolo de manera circular perforando así y profundizando más en la herida. Sabía que con eso dañaría algún órgano.

-sa…sakura…-hablo quedamente debido al dolor que sentía. Intento llevar su mano hacia la de ella para retirar el kunai pero no podía moverse. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?.- ¿qu...qué?- inquirió confundido. La miro de nuevo y se sorprendió al no ver remordimiento alguno en sus ojos. Ella aprovechando su inmovilidad retiro su mano del kunai y lo golpeo en el lado contario haciendo que naruto cayera al suelo inmediatamente sin poder moverse.

Bien ya uno había caído ahora solo faltaba el otro, camino en dirección hacia su original ante la atenta miraba de naruto que la miraba de manera borrosa. Lo había envenado lo había descubierto al no poder moverse, y sentir como su cuerpo se entumecía de manera rápida

-sakura...-susurro pero esta siguió sus pasos. Jamás se había sentido más impotente en su vida, una lágrima ligeramente se asomó por sus ojos azules. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó y sin más cerro sus ojos mientras la lágrima caía. Mientras el Uchiha con al original intentando quitarle su espada, pero le resultaba totalmente difícil. Debía idear algún plan rápidamente sakura era muy lista y no permitía que él se le acercara. Sintió como el chakra de naruto disminuía un poco. ¿Qué demonios?

Observo con el ojo del Rinnengan y vio a naruto quien había sido atravesado por el clon de sakura y este estaba quieto. ¿Cómo había podido herirlo?

-¡naruto!- lo llamo al ver que comenzaba a sangrar y sus fluidos de chakra y sangre quedaban paralizados. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho? ¿Era posible detener ambos fluidos de manera continua? Ella… sakura lo había envenenado deteniendo así sus fluidos de chakra y sangre al mismo tiempo. Observo como el uzumaki cayó al suelo, eso era muy grave debía ayudarlo sin sus fluidos corriendo por su cuerpo podría morir en algún momento intento acercarse pero se vio interrumpido por sakura quien apareció frente a en dándole una patada la cual esquivo.

-demonios- estaba frustrado ¿cómo demonios podía hacer algo? ¿Cómo ayudar a naruto con dos sakuras frente a él dispuestas a matarlo ante cualquier movimiento que diera?. Los inútiles de konoha estaban capaz todos heridos y bajo tierra, naruto probablemente inconsciente si pasaba un tiempo más quizás al borde de la muerte y el aun tenia a sakura frente suyo. Observo como de un momento a otro ella realizo unos sellos con su mano los cuales no entendió y la vio desaparecer. ¿Qué demonios?

-muy despistado- escucho como hablaban detrás de él y recibió un golpe en su espalda haciendo que saliera disparado a una distancia corta dándose contra una roca exclamo de dolor al sentir impacto y seguido de eso a sakura frente a él golpeándolo en su estómago haciendo que la roca se partiera. Pero la peli rosa sonrió de lado.- que listo- hablo para sí misma volteándose y encontrándose así al Uchiha en sus espaldas- admito que has sido más difícil que tu amigo.

-basta- hablo el frunciendo su ceño. Si basta, solo eso quería el que ella se detuviera. Debía pararla sabía que ella no los recordaba pero debía detenerla, buscar alguna manera de recuperarla. Formo el shidori en su mano y se acero de manera inmediata a ella quería quitarle la espada, así que solo bastaría con tocar la Katana para que ella recibiera una leve descarga así podría tan siquiera podría quitarle el arma y seria más fácil luchar con ella dio unos pasos pero al lanzarse su mano impacto contra el cuerpo de ella. Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

¿Qué?

Vio de un momento a otro su sonrisa ladeada con sangre saliendo de ella. Dirigió sus orbes ónix hacia su mano y la vio enterrada en su cuerpo sus ojos se ensancharon.

¿Que había hecho?

No.

No.

No de nuevo

No.

No.

No podía ser cierto, él no quería matarla… el solo quería quitarle esa espada.

Retiro su mano y escucho como un quejido salía de sus labios. El cuerpo frente a se desvaneció pero antes de caer la tomo en sus manos. Y sintió como un deja vu, uno muy doloroso para el que lo afectaba, que lo había dejado marcado, que le dolía aun… y quizás ahora más.

 _Sakura, estaba frente a Sasuke mirándolo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que la mano de este se encontraba enterrada en su costado izquierdo, donde había clara evidencia de que allí había impactado su shidori._

 _-sakura…_

 _-sakura-chan_

 _-les…les dije que…se detuvieran._

 _-no te mueras…-pidió en suplica, y sin más lagrimas bajaron de su rostro, mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos y al apretaba contra su pecho_

-sakura…no…no- repetía. El desespero, el miedo y el temor lo estaba consumiendo… no. No podía suceder de nuevo. Despareció su Sharingan y el Rinnengan dando paso a sus orbes negros. Miraba el cuerpo entre sus brazos, observo como sangre salía de sus labios. No, no podría suceder de nuevo. La había matado, lo había hecho de nuevo y quizás ahora no habría otra oportunidad. Sintió como sus ojos ardían seguramente de las lágrimas que amenazaban en caer de los mismos- sakura…- noto como ella dirigió sus orbes hacia él.- yo…-pero antes de pronunciar alguna otra palabra una presencia apareció detrás de el con una Katana empuñada en su mano. Y lo sintió.

Dolor.

Un dolor punzante en su costado izquierdo. Giro su cabeza y observo detrás de el a la original sakura, abrió sus ojos con asombro ¿entonces…? bajo su vista y observo como la sakura entre sus brazos desaparecía y vio el filo de su Katana atreves de su cuerpo... Esta sin dudar hundió mas la Katana sacándole un gemido de dolor la Uchiha quien de manera inmediata intento moverse pero no pudo, sintió como un hilo de sangre hacía por sus labios entonces allí lo comprendió. Comprendió que ella también lo había envenenado paralizando así todos sus nervios musculares y su chakra, sitio como su cuerpo se entumecía y su respiración se entrecortaba, era lo mismo que le había hecho a naruto, se sintió impotente y derrotado... derrotado por la persona que sin duda significada mucho para él.

Sintió como sakura saco de un golpe la Katana de su interior haciendo que un quejido de dolor muriera en su garganta, peli rosa soltó la Katana y camino levemente hasta posarse frente a el quien la miraba con perplejidad.

Sakura… ella en verdad lo había herido, seguramente había dañado un órgano tampoco podía sentir el chakra de naruto todos sus sentidos estaban bloqueados, no podía hacer nada se sentía indefenso… indefenso ante ella. Observo como sakura se posó frente a él vio cómo se dobló a su altura y le susurro unas palabras en su oído haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan aún más de lo debido y temblaran. Sentía dolor, dolor físico y emocional, emocional por tenerla frente a él y sin poder hacer nada. Nada para poder rescatarla y que regresar a su lado. Sakura se levantó de manera lenta y empezó a caminar lentamente alejándose ante la mirada de ambos. Ambas personas que tenían sentimientos por ella, que estaban dispuestos a todo por ella y aún más que ahora estaba viva… viva pero sin recordarlos, sin saber siquiera quienes eran. Naruto la miraba ya de manera borrosa con ojos temblorosos y enrojecidos de seguro por la impotencia, dolor y tristeza de la situación, por otro lado Sasuke que aún estaba pero sentía que sus fuerzas empezaban a desfallecer la miraba también de forma borrosa, seguramente por el efecto del veneno.

Detente. Quería decirle pero simplemente esas palabras murieron en su garganta no podía hablar. Aunque quisiera no podía articular palabra alguna.

Quería levantarse e ir tras de ella.

Quería detenerla.

Quería recuperarla. Maldijo una y otra vez el estar envenenado.

-sa...kura…- pronuncio quedamente en un susurro mientras su cuerpo tocaba el suelo. Susurro que fue escuchado por ella pero hizo caso omiso.

-sa...kura-chan- y sin más ambos quedaron inconscientes mientras sakura se alejaba de ellos y el viento soplaba fuertemente meciendo sus cabellos y su vestido. Sí. Este solo sería el comienzo del final y pronto toda es aldea estallaría en llamas.

-jajajaja bravo- sonreía cantarinamente el sujeto mientras aplaudía y veía como sakura se acercaba a ellos- estuviste perfecta, querida.- le elogio, pero sakura no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió.

-he tendió que revelar mi identidad antes de tiempo.

-ya me he dado cuenta, jajajaja- reía maliciosamente la persona- haz estado de maravilla. Lo has acabado en un santiamén.- comento mientras miraba hacia atrás observando el terreno en el que había luchado, grietas, polvo y ambos chicos tendidos en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados mientras sangraban. Sakura siguió la mirada de su amo hacia donde se encontraba ese par inconsciente.- ¿los haz envenenado?

-si, a ambos- respondió sin más, mirando al par tendido en el suelo. Ya había acabado con ellos dos, ahora solo le faltaba la aldea. Quería más detalle, ella sentía rencor hacia ellos, los odiaba así que su muerte no significaba nada. Después de todo ella no sentía nada, no poseía sentimientos ni recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa, flor?- pregunto su amo mirándola

-nada…- respondió mirándolo de nuevo.-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-tranquila, preciosa. Abra suficiente alboroto por ellos- inquirió- descansemos y planeemos el siguiente ataque, vamos- ordeno, mientras empezaba a caminar sintiendo como detrás de él seguía sakura y su discípulo. Oh si, la venganza era un dulce que se servía en un plato exquisito. Y este, este solo era el comienzo de su final. Konoha pagaría, y de eso el mismo se encargaría.

En el campo de batalla, donde antes habían luchado el antiguo equipo 7 el polvo ya estaba totalmente disperso dejando así a la vista a Sasuke y naruto totalmente inconscientes en el piso con sangre a su alrededor. Por un costado se pudo observar como la tierra empezaba a moverse levemente, se observó cómo se mostraba la figura de una especie de caparazón. El cual desapareció de un momento a otro dejando un humo momentáneo de color blanco, dando a entender que era una invocación.

-¿están bien?- pregunto Tenten mientras observaba a su alrededor verificando que todos estuvieran bien, noto como todos asentían.- ¿shikamaru? Pregunto a hinata que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

-aun esta...inconsciente.

-está bien...-respondió la peli castaña mirando hacia el terreno- que demonios… esto está técnicamente destruido.

-¿Dónde están naruto y Sasuke?- pregunto seguidamente se levantaba y empezaba a caminar. Mientras Akamaru olfateaba por todos lados hasta que se alejó un poco y se acercó hasta una dirección en específica.

-gauuufff guauffff- el ladrido de Akamaru alarmo a kiba quien se posó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa compañero?- pregunto acariciándolo, más el pero seguía ladrando y apuntando con su hocico. Kiba miro hacia la dirección observo a naruto tendido-  
¿naruto?- pronuncio cerrando sus ojos para detallar y los abrió de par en par- demonios. ¡Naruto!- grito alarmado corriendo hacia él, al llegar lo observo tendido en el suelo, con sangre a su alrededor y sus ojos completamente cerrados. Se dobló para tocarlo y sintió su cuerpo caliente. ¿Qué demonios?- naruto…oe despierta.- más se sintió alarmado al ver el charco de sangre a su alrededor. Escucho una exclamación a su lado y observo a hinata quien se había puesto a su lado.

-na...naruto-kun.- dejo caer sus rodillas- ¿que…que paso…?- intento moverlo y se sorprendió- esta…está hirviendo de la fiebre.

-ha sido envenado- respondió Neji quien también había llegado hacia ellos- aún posee signos vitales, pero...- frunció su ceño- son muy débiles. Todo su sistema inmunológico se encuentra paralizado al igual que su chakra.- kiba con cuidado ayudo a levantar a naruto mientras era ayudado por hinata tomándolo de ambos brazos y posándolo sobre sus hombros. Un quejido inconsciente salió de los labios de naruto, haciendo que los presentes lo vieran con preocupación.

-¡Neji!- escucho el grito ahogado de Tenten, el oji perla la miro alarmado mientras noto como ella estaba quita en un punto. Se acercó a ella, y dirigió sus ojos hacia el punto donde los tenia Tenten, frunció su ceño. Vio a Sasuke tendido en el mismo estado que naruto.

-diablos.- se quejó el oji perla- están en una situación delicada si no nos movemos con rapidez ambos podrían morir- hablo mientras de doblaba para tomar al Uchiha por un brazo y posándolo sobre su hombro a lo que Tenten lo imito. Noto como kiba y hinata se acercaban a ellos.

-fue…fue sakura-san- menciono hinata. Ella había sido capaz de envenenar y técnicamente matarlos. Miro a naruto inconsciente.

-sin dudas, ella ha desarrollado una fuerza inhumana y un poder asombroso.- observo a naruto.- su objetivo desde un principio eran ellos.

-debemos ayudarlos- hablo Tenten- debemos irnos rápidamente.- todos asintieron mientras se dispusieron a aminar. Akamaru llevaba sobre su lomo a shikamaru quien estaba en estado inconsciente aun- démonos prisa, quizás la Hokage pueda hacer algo.- y sin más retornaron el rumbo hacia konoha, con la finalidad de ayudar a quienes fueron y son los héroes de la aldea.

-resiste naruto-kun…-susurro hinata quine estaba al lado de kiba y miraba a naruto inconsciente, se sentía abrumada por todo lo sucedido. Aun no asimilaba el haber visto a la peli rosa y que ella dejase en mal estado a ambos compañeros. Aunque no podía culparla no claro que no, ella no era consciente de todo o quizás sí lo era pero no con recursos y sentimientos. Simplemente estaba siendo utilizada al antojo de alguien, alguien quine sin duda quería verla par muerto y que mejor arma a utilizar que la debilidad de ambos: su compañera.

Bajo su cabeza mientras una lagrima rodaba, se sentía inútil ni siquiera pudieron luchar con el clon de ella. Había heredado una fuerza sobre humana. Pero si algo podía hacer era salvarlos, y cueste lo que cueste eso lo aria. Salvaría a naruto-kun y a Sasuke-sama. Aceleraron su paso, mientras mas rápido fueran llegarían cuanto antes a la aldea.

-Tsunade-sama…-Shizune entro corriendo al despacho de la Hokage quien miraba de manera fija hacia la ventana.- he recibido un mensaje.- la quinta miro a Shizune dándole a entender que tenía su atención- Sasuke y naruto se encuentran gravemente heridos… Neji y los demás están a unas horas de aquí…- la voz de Shizune sonaba alarmada, y no era de esperarse cuando recibió ese mensaje sintió como si su cabeza girara y el que la situación la abrumaba demasiado.

-¿ha sido ella verdad?- pregunto la peli rubia levantándose de su asiento y frunciendo su ceño, Shizune solo atino a asentir y bajo su rostro.

-hai, Tsunade-sama… - Tsunade apretó su puño.

 _kami… perdóname por esto pero necesito descartar esta posibilidad. Pensaba Tsunade internamente y es que debía de asegurarse que no fuera esa persona de lo contrario algo malo pasaría._

 _-Tsunade-sama ¿Está segura de esto?- pregunto Shizune con preocupación. Quizás y hacer eso no era lo correcto pero si Tsunade poseía esa sospecha debía ser descartada._

 _-si.- respondió sin más. Observo como colocaron el ataúd fuera y se acercó a él. Realizo unos sellos los coloco sobre la tapa del mismo. Pasado un segundo los alrededores del mismo votaban humo, dando claro inicio de que podrían abrirlo y no pasaría nada por aspirar el olor del interior._

 _-tsu…Tsunade-sama…-Shizune se encontraba asombrada y temblando levemente mientras que Tsunade apretaba su puño y bajaba su cabeza al darse cuenta de que su sospecha había sido cierta.- no…no puede ser… su cuerpo… el cuerpo de sakura no está._

 _-maldita sea- exclamo Tsunade frustrada, ¿Quién hubiese podido imaginar? Jamás pensaron que podía utilizar a su alumna para un fin tan oscuro como ese. Entendía perfectamente ahora la amenaza hacia el par del equipo siete, utilizarían a sakura para que hicieran el trabajo sucio.- la utilizaran._

 _-demo…entonces, naruto y Sasuke…-susurro Shizune con preocupación. Observo como Tsunade asintió.- sakura-chan…-nombro Shizune bajando su rostro. ¿Cómo alguien podía utilizarla?_

 _-recemos para que no sea ella, y solo sea una carnada. Si no el impacto en ambos será fuerte._

-debemos preparar el hospital- menciono Shizune llamando la atención de Tsunade, en el mensaje decía que ambos están envenenados.

-¿Qué?- inquirió alarmada Tsunade- ¿envenenados?- Shizune solo asintió- como demonios…

-no se bien los detalles, demo… ambos poseen signos vitales bajos.

-debemos apurarnos en preparar todo… ir adelantando debemos tomar tiempo al tiempo.- la fuerte voz de Tsunade hizo que Shizune temblara ligeramente y era que, la preocupación de la peli rubia era evidente

-hai, Tsunade-ama- y sin más ambas salieron de la torre en marcha rápida. Debían asegurar todo, esos dos seguramente estaban heridos de gravedad. ¿Cómo había sido sakura capaz de idear un veneno en quizás menos de tres días? La mente de Tsunade era un lio, y es que, sin dudar si sakura había sido revivida entonces estaban sacando muchas ventajas de la situación. Una de ellas, su gran intelecto para idear y crear venenos.

Pasada unas horas las puertas del hospital se abrieron de, menara brusca mostrando así la imagen de Sasuke y naruto en brazos de Neji y kiba, quienes buscaban con desespero a la Hokage.

-por aquí- escucharon la voz de Shizune, los ninjas se acercaron a ella tenido en sus brazos a los inconscientes miembros el equipo siete. Al verlos Shizune se llevó una mano a la boca. Estaban en un estado poco favorable

-sakura…-la preocupación de kiba palpable haciendo que bajo su rostro mirando al rubio en sus brazos. Sentía como sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. - ella está más fuerte y…-

Está bien…- hablo Shizune mientras los observaba con compasión - por favor, llévenlos a la sala de cuidados intensivos.- ambos ninjas caminaron hacia donde se les pidió colocando a naruto y Sasuke en una camilla. Tsunade apareció por la puerta y al verlos su ceño se frunció. ¿Su alumna había provocado eso? Se preguntó mentalmente al ver el estado en el que estaban ambos chicos. Jadeando y sudando debido a la fiebre, poseía leves ojeras marcadas en sus parpados. ¿Qué clase de veneno seria ese? Estaba avanzando de manera rápida.

-salgan- les ordeno al Inozuka y al Hyuga quienes sin dudar salieron de la sala, mientras Shizune hacia acto de presencia en la sala.

-Tsunade sama…-le hablo y observo a los chicos con preocupación, estos solo sudaban claros inicios de que poseían una fiebre alta.

-lo se… quítale el suéter a Sasuke y yo lo are con naruto- Shizune se acercó al Uchiha mientras naruto al uzumaki despojándolo se su ropa superior, poso sus manos sobre la herida para examinar y dar un diagnóstico de cómo se encontraba internamente el uzumaki. Unos segundos de emanar su chakra curativo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios? Sakura en verdad lo había querido asesinar. Naruto poseía una perforación en su pulmón derecho, desarrollando así una hemorragia interna anexado al veneno que probablemente se había alojado en el órgano dañado y en su sistema nervioso deteniendo sus fluidos sanguíneos y prohibiendo el paso del mismo hacia todos sus órganos. Frunció su ceño, la situación era en verdad grave.

-Tsunade...-la voz alarmada y asombrada de Shizune hizo que posara sus ojos cafés en ella quien poseía una gota resbalando por su cien, mostrando si la preocupación evidente por el Uchiha.- Sasuke-sama tiene perforado su pulmón izquierdo, he detectado el veneno alojado en el…demo…su corazón, también se encuentra debilitado tal parece que el veneno ha llegado hasta allí.- Tsunade frunció su ceño, ahora entendía. Que lista era su alumna.

-Shizune, prepara todo para que hagamos una cirugía… trae bolsas de sangre que sean compatibles con las de naruto y Sasuke. Se encuentran en un estado crítico han perdido sangre. Además, sakura ha sido lista- aguardo unos segundos mientras cerraba sus ojos y los entreabría- les ha perforado los pulmones, inyectando el veneno de manera directa para detener así su respiración en intervalos contados, logrando de manera directa que mueran por falta de oxígeno.

-sakura ha sido capaz de eso- pregunto con asombro la pelinegra, sabia de ante mano que sakura era una chica muy inteligente, bondadosa, amigable y amoroso. Pero… ¿herir de gravedad a sus compañeros? Bajo su vista y sintió pena por ambos. Pena por haber tenido que enfrentar a la persona que significaba mucho para ellos y que técnicamente quería verlos muertos.

-Shizune- la llamo Tsunade, la nombrada solo levanto la vista hacia ella.- no te culpes. Recuerda que ella no…- su voz queda muda por un segundo- ella no los recuerda, le han inculcado un sentimiento negativo y está siendo utilizada.

-hai...Tsunade-sama- y sin más preámbulos salió de la habitación. Tsunade observo a ambos chicos con pesar. Si, quizás sakura había sido revivida, utilizada para atacarlos, no poseía sentimiento o recuerdo alguno hacia ellos. Pero, si de algo estaba segura era que quien estuviese detrás de ello también la iba a herir a ella luego de utilizarla o quizás…matarla. Apretó su puño con fuerza. No debía de pensar ene so por los momentos ya tendría tiempo de planear nuevas estrategias para traer a s alumna de regreso, lo principal en el momento era salvarlos a ambos.

Shizune llego con las bolsas de sangre y varios ayudantes la operación dio inicio y así pasadas las horas, hinata y el resto aguardaban fuera de la sala. Con nervio, con temor. No sabían que podía pasar solo quedaba esperar, esperar y rezar por un milagro.

Mientras ambos miembros masculinos del equipo siete yacían inconscientes sobre la camilla en la cuales estaban siendo operados, se veían a los enfermeros caminar de un lado a otro, con baldes de agua con un líquido vertido en ellos, Shizune y Tsunade realizando las operaciones y verificando que sus signos vitales se mantuvieran estables. Debían salvarlos esa era su prioridad y es que, a pesar de que se movían sin parar naruto y Sasuke se encontraban muy débiles la sangre que habían perdido era mucha, jamás pensó que su herida fuera tan grave.

-apúrense, traigan más sangre. Ambos están en un estado crítico.- la voz de situando se escuchaba por toda la sala. Debían moverse rápido esos dos estaban al borde de la muerte y en sus manos estaba su vida- vamos, sean fuertes- hablaba mientras observaba al Uchiha acostado en la camilla y ella sacando el veneno que poseía. Veneno que cabía destacar le llevo más de tres horas en descifrar las plantas y el origen. Sakura era un genio sin duda, si ella no poseyera conocimiento de los venenos sin duda ambos hubiesen muerto en menos de lo que tardan en ensartar un hilo en una aguja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo dedicado a Maxcaulfied13** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los sueños son esa ventana del inconsciente que nos muestra aquello que deseamos hacer realidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sueños.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz daba en su rostro así que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para tratar de adaptarse a la luz del sol sobre su cara. ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó mientras miraba al cielo azul con sus ojos negros profundos, trataba de recordar que sucedía. ¿Qué había pasado? No podía recordar absolutamente nada. Parpadeo un par de veces, se sentía tranquilo, sereno y sin preocupaciones. ¿Acaso había muerto?.

-morir…-nombro quedamente, ahora recordaba. Había ido con naruto a buscar a sakura… si, sakura. Ella debían rescatarla. ¿Pero de qué? Entre cerro sus ojos ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordar nada?- sakura...-susurro levemente.

-¿sí? Sasuke-kun.- su nombre salió suavemente de sus labios haciendo que se levantara de golpe, giro su cabeza y allí sentada a su costado derecho estaba ella, con sus piernas estiradas sobre el verde prado poseía un vestido blanco con cerezos en el borde del mismo, tenía unas zapatillas y su cabello suelto cortó, poseía en sus brazos una cesta con varias frutas en su interior y comida. El azabache la miro son entender ¿Qué sucedía?- ¿sucede algo Sasuke-kun?- pregunto en tono preocupado la peli rosa ante la mirada extraña de su compañero que la miraba como si tratara de descifrar un enigma. Enigma que en esos momentos él no podía entender ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? La pequeña niña que tenía en frente era sin dudar sakura pero ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿5 años?.. Se miró así mismo y noto como poseía un short blanco y una franelilla negra, sus sandalias ninja. Observo de nuevo a sakura. ¿acaso estaba soñando?

-sa...Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto de nuevo sakura al notar confusión en el resto de Sasuke. Este pareció reaccionar y miro hacia el lugar, era un amplio prado, el viento soplaba levemente dándole un toque de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- su voz era de desconcierto y bien era que, no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido ni siquiera qué edad tenia. Pero ¿Qué hacían allí? Y porque su mente tenía la idea de que debían salvar a sakura.

-¿ha?- la pequeña ladeo su cabeza con evidente confusión- bueno… hemos decidido acampar con naruto. ¿No lo recuerdas?- la pregunta fue con total inocencia, haciendo que el Uchiha la mirada con culpa.

-he…si.- mintió, y aunque la verdad era que no recordaba nada. Nada de lo que sucedía en ese lugar, de hecho… no poseía recuerdo alguno. Tan solo tenía el sentimiento de que se sentía tranquilo y en paz. Quizás y solo se había quedado dormido y había tenido un sueño. Si, quizás eso fue. Un sueño en el que de seguro debían ayudar a sakura. Pero no le importaba, no lo importante es que ahora estaban allí a punto de acampar.

-naruto ha tardado… de seguro llegara pronto- respondió sonriéndole. Aunque le sonreía tiernamente al pequeño Uchiha no pudo evitar que fuera extraño que no recordara lo del día de picnic pero seguro había estado ocupado en sus labores. A lo lejos escucharon sus nombres giraron sus cabezas en dirección de la persona y notaron cómo se acercaba corriendo un niño rubio con su mano levantada, saludándolos de manera energética con esa sonrisa tan característica y propia de él.

-gomen, teme y sakura-chan.- se disculpó mientras se rascaba su cabeza con su mano derecha y mostrara su sonrisa nerviosa.

-tranquilo, naruto.- sakura le sonrió tiernamente y el rubio tomo asiento en el amplio césped quedando frente a Sasuke, formados así en un mini triángulo entre los tres– mi mama nos hizo un rico almuerzo,- comento animadamente mientras colocaba el canasto a su lado- espero les guste- saco el mantel de color rojo con cuadros en blanco, muy apropiado para ese día.

-yo te ayudo, sakura-chan- naruto tomo el mantel en sus manos, lo abrió y expandió sobre el césped con la ayuda de Sasuke quien lo tomo por una esquina estirándolo dándole una forma plana ente ellos tres. Mientras la pequeña niña saco varias cosas de su canasto y las colocaba en sobre el mantel, tres embaces de comida, tres jugos, y jugosas frutas que se veían sin duda apetitosas, manzanas para Sasuke, naranjas para naruto y fresas para ella. Cada uno poseía gustos diferentes pero ella se los conocía a la perfección a pesar de tener 5 años, pero la verdad es que su oka-san le había dicho que la mama de Sasuke, naruto y ella eran buenas amigas, al morir Kushina-san tanto Mikoto como su kaa-san habían mantenido su amistad intacta fortaleciéndose y cuidando al pequeño naruto cada que podía.

Su kaa-san le comento que cuando eran bebes siempre se encontraban como cosa del destino, mostrando así desde el inicio que serían muy buenos amigos. Aunque ella era pequeña y muy poco sabia de las cosas de los adultos, le había comentado a su oka-san antes de salir al campo que cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke-kun su pequeño corazón latía con fuerza y sentía sus mejillas arder, cuando termino su relato su kaa-san no pudo evitar reír diciéndole que eso eran sentimientos muy lindos que creaba hacia la otra persona y que sin duda el destino se encargaría de ello. No entendió su respuesta y tampoco le tomo mucha importancia. Lo que importaba era que pasaría un día distinto junto a ellos. Después de todo ese era la actividad favorita de sakura, pasar tiempo con naruto y Sasuke

-ten Sasuke-kun…-susurro entregándole el embace al pequeño azabache con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- con mucho tomate, como te gusta- sonrojo que no fue desapercibido por él, sakura últimamente se sonrojaba dándole un toque muy tierno, tierno ante sus ojos y que le parecía muy lindo, él sonrió levemente mientras tomaba entre sus manos tomo el embace cuadrado con varios compartimientos, y no pudo evitar pensar que de verdad se veía apetitoso.- naruto, a ti con mucha zanahoria.

-¡siii! Amo lo naranjado ttebayo- exclamo energético mientras tomaba su embace animadamente, para posteriormente la pequeña tomar el de ella en sus manos. El de ella poseía de todo un poco, no tenía preferencias.

-¡itadakimatsu!- hablaron en unísono los tres niños mientras se disponían a comer tranquilamente. La peli rosa los miraba mientras sonreís levemente, sin dudar le encantaba estar así con sus amigos. De pronto un pensamiento se apodero de ella haciendo que dejara de comer su recipiente y bajo su mirada, sus amigos de siendo cuenta de lo sucedido así que se detuvieron también.

-¿sucede algo, sakura-chan?- le pregunto el rubio preocupado, la pequeña niña los miro con sus ojos un poco llorosos.

-es que… siento un mal presentimiento- ambos niños la miraron alarmados sin entender lo que la pequeña les quería decir.

-¿de qué?- inquirió el pelinegro tratando de descifrar ese comportamiento extraño de la peli rosa. Sakura no era una niña que mostrara ante cualquiera que sentía miedo o tristeza, pero sin embargo cuando lo mostraba era porque en verdad sentía algo.

-no lo sé… es solo como si algo malo fuese a pasar.- susurro ella, si saber porque sentía una pequeña opresión en su pecho- me duele aquí- y llevo su mano hacia el lugar donde tenía su corazón

-¿estas enferma? Sakura-chan…- la preocupación de naruto era evidente. Ella negó con su cabeza- ¿entonces?

-es que…- lagrimas amenazaron con bajar de sus orbes verdes, haciendo que ambos la miraran con preocupación. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no era así. Siento…siento que algo malo nos sucederá a los tres…- hablo mientras los miraba a ambos con sus orbes verdes llenos de lágrimas.

-ne ne sakura-chan...- naruto dirigió sus manos hacia su rostro y le seco sus lágrimas con sus pulgares- no tengas miedo. Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos. ¿Verdad?, Sasuke.-teme- el pequeño azabache simplemente asintió mientras se acero y se posó a su lado acariciando levemente su cabello y sin dudar le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña peli rosa quien se la regreso de manera tímida. Haciendo que sus lágrimas cesaran, sí. Quizás y solo sería eso un mal presentimiento que podría ser herrado. Aun est5aban muy pequeños, además naruto y Sasuke cuidarían de ella, y ella de ellos dos. Después de todo si algo tenía en claro era que, si existía un lugar en el que ella se sentía segura y protegida era con ellos.

-y yo cuidare siempre de ustedes- respondió con una sonrisa sincera y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ambos niños le sonrieron ampliamente y continuaron comiendo de sus embaces la comida estaba deliciosa después de todo.

-iteeee- lloriqueó sobándose su cabeza mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ¿Qué te pasa? Teme.- Pregunto rabioso mirando al azabache quien iba entrando al puesto de remen.

-estas en mi puesto, dobe- bufo y fulmino al rubio con sus ojos. Sakura simplemente sonrió. Ella estaba sentada en el puesto de medio. Naruto se bajó de taburete del lado izquierdo de sakura y se posó en su lado derecho-hum.

-no por eso debías golpearme- naruto cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras inflaba sus cachetes, acto que no pasó desapercibido por ambos niños sacándole una sonrisa a la peli rosa.

-ya…ya no peleen- les hablo alegremente sakura, quien ya había pedido la comida ese día le había dicho a su mama que iría a comer ramen con ambos niños Sasuke se sentaba en su costado derecho.- ¿Por qué has tardado Sasuke-kun?- pregunto la peli rosa mirándolo

-estaba entrenando con Itachi-niisan.- respondió animadamente el pequeño niño de al menos unos 6 años. Y si, no había que animara más a Sasuke que entrenar con su hermano mayor. Para ninguno de los presentes era extraño que mostrara entusiasmo después de todo Sasuke adoraba a su hermano mayor y profesaba que de grande quería ser como él.

-Itachi-san es genial ttebayo!- exclamo naruto mientras sus ojos brillaba, y era que el también admiraba a Itachi Uchiha y ¿Quién no? Si era considerado un prodigio - me hubiese gustado tener un hermano así.

-hum...- se limitó a decir el pelinegro mientras asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le gustaba ver que gente quisieran y anhelaran tener un hermano como el suyo, que simplemente para él era el mejor hermano que podía tener.

-aquí tienen, tres raciones de ramen. La casa invita- la voz cariñosa del señor de la tienda los saco de su conversación.

-rameen. ¡Sí! Amo el ramen.- naruto exclamaba de alegría mientras empezaba a devorar de una manera feroz su comida.

-teme, quítate- reprocho naruto.

-he dicho que no- repico y bufo el niño exasperado por la situación.

-eres un amargado insoportable

-hum…

-vamos, ya paren.- sakura frunció su ceño levemente. ¿Cómo podan pelear tanto?- ¿podemos estar tranquilos en la feria?- les hablo mientras golpeaba el piso levemente con su pies y sus brazos se encontraban posados en su cintura en forma de jarra, dándole un toque tierno a la situación.

-el teme no se quiere comportar…. Quiero que entremos a ese concurso de disfraces- lloriqueo el rubio mientras señalaba el puesto colorido y repleto de niños apuntándose para competir

-es absurdo. Podemos ir a otro puesto.- inquirió el azabache interponiéndose entre el uzumaki y la tienda. Le parecía sumamente ridículo el hecho de disfrazarse para adquirir un premio, podían ir a otro puesto y obtener uno mejor

-demo.- Lloriqueo de nuevo. Y era que para naruto le resultaba divertido y entretenido el disfrazare los tres de ranitas, traje que lo había cautivado desde que lo vio el trio que imitara mejor y diera una impresión tierna ante el público ese ganaba un premio y él quería ese premio.

-he dicho no, naruto

-sakura-chan, apóyame- suplico esperanzado mirando a su amiga con ojos brillantes quizás y Sasuke no quisiera pero sakura era otro caso. La nombrada lo miro alertada, a ella tampoco le resultaba agradable disfrazarse de ranas de hecho no le gustaban en lo absoluto. Sintió la mirada de naruto encima de ella taladrándola diciéndole indirectamente que lo apoyara, que entraran a ese concurso. Posos sus orbes verdes sobre los de Sasuke quine con la mirada le decía abiertamente que no aceptara la petición de naruto, luego observo a naruto con esos ojos de perrito brillándole y sus manos juntas pidiendo su ayuda. Quería mucho a naruto y también a Sasuke, que situación tan difícil.

-etto… mejor en otra ocasión naruto, ¿sí?- le sonrió tiernamente tratando de convencerlo, quizás y así el aceptaría.

-está bien, está bien…me rindo.- inquirió el uzumaki bajando su rostro mientras sombras grises cubrían su cabeza, un suspiro de tranquilidad escapo de los labios de Sasuke mientras sakura reía nerviosamente, naruto resignando a que no podía con sus amigos dio la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia otra dirección. Sasuke se colocó al lado de sakura marchando al compás junto al rubio.

-jaaa, caíste iluso.- naruto corrió atravesándolos a ambos haciendo que la peli rosa cayera encima del azabache debido al empujón propinado. Notaron como el rubio llego a la tienda y tomaba entre sus manos un papel en el que seguro pondría sus nombres para el concurso, sus ojos se colocaron en blanco.

-¡naruto!- exclamaron ambos enojados y alarmados mientras notaban como el rubio giraba su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa burlona y malvada, dándoles a entender que harían el concurso. Él quería entrar al concurso, quería que los teres lo hicieran y se colocaran esos trajes, y aunque ellos no quisieran lo aria, oh si, sería una excelente combinación. Ambos se levantaron de manera apresurada, y sin dudar corrieron en dirección del uzumaki.

Naruto, Sasuke-kun…- los llamo alegremente la niña sonriéndoles ampliamente mientras alzaba su mano en modo de saludo, ambos niños que se encontraban sentados en el amplio césped alzaron y posaron su vista en la peli rosa quien corría alegremente- disculpen la demora- susurro bajando su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-tranquila, sakura-chan el teme y yo apenas hemos llegado- sonrió ampliamente el rubio para calmar a su amiga.

-bueno… he tardado porque les he comprado algo- ambos niños parpadearon de repente ante la sorpresa del comentario de la niña. Sakura busco entre su pequeño bandolero y saco dos cadenas, las cuales extendió a ambos niños- las he enviado a hacer cuando fui de viaje con mis padres- susurro adquiriendo un tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Ambos niños tomaron las cadenas en sus manos y notaron como cada una estaba identificada. El de Sasuke era el símbolo de su clan con sus respectivos colores y naruto con el símbolo en espiral. El sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas dándole un toque tierno a los tres era, un delicado regalo que ella les hacía.

-está lindo, sakura-chan… arigato- naruto abrazo a la niña quien sonrió ampliamente. Naruto siempre era tan eufórico y animado. Nunca dudaba en demostrar sus sentimientos. Observo a Sasuke, quien miraba con atención su cadena, alzo sus orbes ónix a los de sakura y sintió arder sus mejillas aún más.

-arigato…-susurro dedicándole una sonrisa y con eso, solo con eso basto para que sakura se sintiera feliz. Feliz de ver a ese par junto a ella. Ambos niños se colocaron ambas cadenas, sonriéndole y ella se limitó a ladear su cabeza ya admirar tiernamente la imagen ante sus orbes verdes. De pronto noto como ambos niños se miraban de manera cómplice entre ellos, naruto asintió y ella dudo. ¿Por qué hacían ese gesto? Se preguntó en su inocente mente. Noto como el Uchiha busco algo entre sus bolsillos se acercó a ella, al estar frente a ella abrió la palma de sus manos. Sus orbes verdes se fijaron en el delicado collar que estaba en su mano. Un collar que era de plata adornado con un dije de cerezo en él, y el cual poseía gravado su inicial. Ante sus ojos le pareció el collar más hermoso del mundo. Alzo sus orbes verdes y los fijo los de Sasuke quien la miraba detenidamente.

-de parte de naruto y mía…-susurro. Sus mejillas adquirieron de nuevo el color carmesí. Tomo el collar entre sus manos y se lo coloco.

-gracias- un agradecimiento que venía desde su corazón. Como adoraba a ese par tan dispar. Sin vacilar se acero a ambos y los abrazo fuertemente- son los mejores.

Miren una estrella fugaz- la voz animada de sakura hizo que ambos niños miraran el cielo observando las estrellas. Sakura cerró sus ojos dando a mostrar que estaba pidiendo un deseo.

-¿Qué deseo haz pedido sakura-chan?- naruto mostró su curiosidad. Sabía que sakura era fiel creyente de las estrellas fugaces y cada vez que veía una cerraba sus ojos y pedía un deseo.

-no lo diré, porque luego no se cumple- naruto entrecerró sus ojos eso también poseía sakura, nunca les decía cuál era su deseo. Sasuke la miraba interrogante, el también sentía curiosidad por saber cuál deseo había pedido. Sakura saco su lengua haciendo un cómico mohín dándoles a entender a ambos niños que se quedarían con la duda.

-vamos…sakura-chan. Dinos

-he dicho no.- mientras retornaba su marcha ante la mirada de los niños.

-anda.- suplico naruto caminado tras ella al igual que Sasuke. Sakura negó con su cabeza.

-solo diré si Sasuke-kun me lo pide con las orejas de gato que le diste en la feria- propuso cómicamente, Sasuke entre cerro sus ojos. El nunca aria eso y sakura lo sabía. Sintió la mirada de naruto sobre él, giro su rostro para verlo.

-ni lo pienses, naruto- amenazo

-ándale teme- pidió acercándose a él sacando de la nada unas orejas de gato en forma de cintillo. Sasuke lo vio alarmado. Él nunca se pondría eso.

No.

Claro que no. Y mucho menos para saber ese molesto deseo que sakura había pedido. Aunque lo matase la curiosidad.

He dicho no. No lo are- cruzo sus brazos y giro su rostro mostrando indiferencia, naruto era tan insistente que solo sintió cuando se abalanzó sobre él. Sakura miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke defendiéndose de naruto para evitar de cualquier amera que o colocara esas molestas orejas de gato según él, mientras naruto se encontraba buscando una oportunidad para colocárselas.

-naruto, ¿Cómo has acabo aquí?- reprocho sakura cruzando sus brazos al ver como naruto se encontraba con su pierna enyesada y apoyándose de las paredes blanca del hospital. El rubio miro a su amiga con una gota bajando de su cabeza.

-so…solo quería caminar sakura-chan- se excuso

-mentira. Vuelve a tu habitación- regaño mientras tomaba de la oreja al niño quien se quejaba y pedía que parara entre sollozos.

-iiiteee... duele…duele...- se quejaba, sakura lo miro resignada, soltó de su oreja y lo ayudo para que se apoyara sobre su hombro. Caminado despacio ambos debido al pie casi inmóvil del rubio.

-gomen…-se disculpó- solo que debes tener reposo.

-me aburro en esa habitación- bufo- el teme no ha venido en todo el día.

-lo sé, demo… ay estoy aquí Sasuke-kun ha llegado conmigo. Oka-san nos ha traído a ambos

-hum...-naruto giro su rostro, mientras sakura lo miro extrañado

-pareces un niño.- regaño ella.

-lo soy...- repico. Con resignación sakura llevo a naruto a su cuarto. Este se sentó en la cama.

-hum, ¿de nuevo intentaste escapar? Dobe- la voz seria pero burlona de Sasuke hizo que naruto entrecerrara sus ojos y lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

-como tú no eres el que está encerrado aquí, teme.

-nadie te manda de dobe, si no hubieses corrido sin saber la dirección no te abrías caído por ese barranco.- su voz le restó importancia, naruto había sido tan torpe de correr sin mirar hacia el frente por ende no se había fijado que delante del había un barranco, barraco por el cual había caído fracturándose su pierna derecha. Motivo y razón suficiente por la cual ahora se encontraba en el hospital.

-fuiste tú, el del reto. Teme- reclamo en voz alta, y era cierto Sasuke había sido el de la idea de retar a naruto y competir para ver quién de los dos corría mas rápido, cuando estaba dando las instrucciones naruto había salido disparado y no dejo que terminara de hablar.

-Fuiste tú el que adelanto, idiota.

-ya pasen, la culpa no fue de ninguno. Dejen de pelar- interrumpió sakura regañándolos- lo importante es que te recuperes.- naruto dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación el odiaba los hospitales, porque su comida era horrible.

-quiero ir a casa, dattebayo- lloriqueo con lágrimas dramáticas y a mares salir de sus ojos. De ponto dejo de llorar al sentir un olor peculiar, observo una tasa de ramen instantáneo sobre la mesita especial que había en los hospitales y que estaba en ese instante frente a él. Parpadeo un par de veces. ¿he?- rio su rostro y Sasuke tenía su cabeza hacia otro lado con sus brazos cruzados ignorándolo, miro la taza luego a Sasuke, volvió a mirar a la taza y luego a sakura quien asintió.- Sasuke-teme arigatooooo- exclamo alegremente mientras intentaba alcanzarlo con sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-alejarte dobe.

-ven Sasuke-teme… mereces un abrazo- sus ojos brillaban tal como un perrito pidiendo a suplicas ser querido.

-claro que no. Comete el ramen, antes de que llegue la enfermera.

-cierto, cierto- la alarma de naruto se activó, si llegaba esa molesta enfermera le quitaría su preciado ramen. Así que se dispuso a comer del recipiente y lloraba dramáticamente de nuevo. Eso sí que era comida.

-basta déjenme- reclamo la niña empujando a los niños que se encontraban molestándola

-¿Qué pasa? La frentona no sabe defenderse…- la voz era sumamente burlona haciendo que sakura bajara su cabeza y lágrimas bajaran de su rostro ¿Por qué siempre debían molestarla

-oh la pequeña frente andante tiene miedo, bubu. Bebe- jaajaja se burlaban una y vez otra niña que estaba allí, sakura solo los miraba con sus ojos lloros. ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz?

-ten esto, frentesota- en cuanto iba a recibir un golpe retrocedió por impulso asustada, sintió como su pie topo con una piedra haciendo que se callera- que idiota eres.

-oigan déjenla- escucho unas voces conocidas por ella, entre abrió sus ojos levemente y vio la espalda de esas dos personas que juraron que siempre la protegerían y cuidarían.

-bah. Se acabó la diversión ya llegaron sus escoltas.- la desilusión se notó en la voz del niño y sin más dio la orden de retirarse.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el Uchiha mientras ambos se giraron para verla y notar que estaba sentada en el suelo sobándose su rodilla

\- sí. Solo me he caído y hecho un raspón.- un sollozo escapo de ella, para luego posar sus ojos en ambos niños. Sasuke estiro su mano y ella sin dudar la tomo, Sasuke ejerció fuerza y la impulso haciendo que ella se levantara.

-gracias…-susurro apenada. Siempre llegaban a salvarla, siempre la cuidaban, siempre la protegían de todos y ella se sentía feliz por ello. Porque podía contar con ambos para que la cuidaran no cabía duda que ellos eran sus guardianas como los había catalogado- siempre me cuidan.

-para eso estamos, ¿no?- naruto sonrió ampliamente y llevo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza ampliando su sonrisa. Si, para eso y más estaban. Para cuidarse y protegerse unos con otros. Sakura sonrió, estiro su brazo al igual que su pequeña mano, Sasuke la miro y entendió lo que la niña quería. También estiro su brazo y coloco su mano encima de la de sakura. Naruto observo a sus amigos, y sin dudar poso su mano sobre la de Sasuke para luego sonreír de nuevo

-siempre estaremos juntos, sakura-chan. Nada podrá separarnos.

No. Nada. Ni siquiera la más fuerte de las rivalidades.- dijo tiernamente la niña, mirando a sus dos seres más preciados por ella- siempre estaré con ustedes.

-siempre…-culmino por decir el Uchiha mientras sonreía de manera ladeada. El viento soplo fuerte meciendo sus cabellos, el sol se ocultaba dando así tonalidades cálidas dándoles de lleno a los tres, quienes de un momento a otro se fue desvaneciendo la imagen de los tres niños dándole paso a tres adolescentes, quienes se mantenían en la misma posición mirándose con afecto y sonriéndose unos con otros. Sonrisa que era sincera y leal, sus manos juntas como si nunca nada ni nadie pudiera romper ese lazo tan fuerte que había entre ellos. Un lazo que perduraba a pesar del tiempo y los años.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose en la cama de mientras sentía su respiración agitada y sudor en su frente. Poso su mano izquierda sobre su corazón que latía con fuerza ¿Qué demonios? ¿ Que había sido eso? ¿Por qué había soñado con ellos? ¿Acaso ella tenía lazos con ese par con el que había luchado?.

No.

No podía ser así.

Ni siquiera podía ser posible.

No cabía la posibilidad, su amo le había dicho que ellos la habían dejado en un estado crítico al borde de la muerte. Que se conocían porque habían estado juntos en una batalla pero que ella había sido traicionada por su aldea y por ellos… el relato de su amo no concordaba con su sueño y por un momento sintió dudar. No, no debía dudar se repitió mentalmente, quizás y su jodido inconsciente le estaba gastando una mala broma.

Sí. De seguro eso era lo que le sucedía. Acomodo su cabeza sobre la almohada, cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, tal vez y ahora si podría descansar.

Sí.

Eso sería lo mejor, debía estar tranquila y serena. Luego de unas semanas iría hacia esa villa y haría que todo ardiera en llamas.


End file.
